


The Sacrifices we Make

by Batty_Blue



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright by CatelynJones [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Когда с Алеком что-то происходит, Магнус начинает выяснять в чем дело и обнаруживает то, чего никак не ожидал найти.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sacrifices we Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626160) by [CatelynJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynJones/pseuds/CatelynJones). 



> Прим. авт.: Действие происходит во вселенной канона, но когда Малек уже стабилен и выстроен, между Городом Стекла и Падших ангелов. Незначительные спойлеры к Городу Стекла.
> 
> Прим. пер.: Будьте осторожны – рейтинг у фика не за постельные сцены.
> 
> Бета-риддинг [Nihtto](https://ficbook.net/authors/1515600)

Алек и Джейс стояли плечом к плечу у входа на склад и ждали. В обступившей их темноте не помогала даже усиливающая зрение руна. С затаившимся на складе черным демоном непросто было бы справиться и в более благоприятных условиях.

Алек закрыл глаза и прислушался.

Слышался шум машин вдалеке и дыхание напарника. Но он также мог различить едва уловимое шуршание. Алек открыл глаза и толкнул Джейса локтем.

\- Там, - указал он в дальний угол.

Джейс покосился на него:  
\- Уверен? – Алек в ответ лишь вздохнул и медленно пошел в указанном направлении.

Джейс покачал головой и вытащил лезвие серафима. Пусть он и предпочитал это оружие, довольно паршивой его особенностью было то, что оно моментально выдавало его местоположение. Зная, что элемент неожиданности больше не на их стороне, он обогнал Алека и швырнул вперед обычный карманный фонарик. Прокатившись по полу и отбрасывая свет во всех направлениях, он осветил склад и стоящего на задних лапах демона Равенера, искать которого их и отправили.

Он стоял в метре от Джейса, вытянувшись во всю длину и готовясь нанести удар.

Когда Джейс промчался мимо, а затем последовала вспышка света, Алек остановился и расставил ноги. Луком он владел лучше, чем мечом, но лук бесполезен в ближнем бою. Едва свет озарил демона, он уже держал оружие наготове, затем прицелился и выстрелил.

Это был первый раз за всю историю его сражений, когда стрела не попала в цель. Алек услышал, как она упала на землю в тот момент, когда Джейс подпрыгнул, замахнулся и опустил руку, диагональным ударом вспарывая брюхо демона, затем изящно приземлился на корточки, а демон взорвался дождем тлеющих угольков.

Алек подошел к Джейсу, выискивая глазами стрелу, и протянул парабатаю руку, помогая подняться из нелепой позы, в которой тот замер после приземления.  
– Клэри здесь нет, а выглядеть круто передо мной можешь не стараться. Я видел, как ты блеванул на собственный член, когда пытался помочиться у стен паба.

Джейс схватил протянутую руку и поднялся.

\- Что? – Джейс выглядел смущенным. – Я не помню такого…

\- Конечно, нет. Ты выпил целый графин сангрии, которой тебя угощали девушки, и еще пять стопок текилы.

Джейс задумался:  
– Да? Ну, тогда это объясняет, почему Клэри заставила меня принимать душ, когда мы вернулись в Институт. И откуда взялась сыпь.

Алек рассмеялся:  
– Ага, из-за желудочной кислоты. Тебе еще повезло, что она такая добрая. Если бы это был Магнус, я бы снял его на видео и заставил спать на диване, пока не протрезвеет.

Алек развернулся, чтобы покинуть склад:  
– Нам же надо было убить только одного демона, верно?

\- Да, в отчете говорилось только про него. И я не вижу, чтобы еще какой-нибудь демон ошивался поблизости в ожидании нефилимов, готовых его убить. Ты собираешься… - Джейс запнулся в нерешительности.

\- Собираюсь что? – Алек оглянулся на Джейса, который уткнулся взглядом себе под ноги. – Ну же, говори прямо.

Не отрывая глаз от пола, Джейс закончил:  
\- Ты собираешься забрать стрелу?

Алек замер на секунду.  
– Да, думаю, надо… Слишком расточительно оставлять ее тут… - Он прошел туда, где лежала злополучная стрела, и поднял ее с земли. Аккуратно держа ее в руках, внимательно осмотрел древко и оперение. Все было в порядке. Причин, чтобы промахнуться, не было. Сжав древко в руке, он направился обратно к брату, захватив по дороге фонарик. Вручив его Джейсу, двинулся дальше к выходу.

Джейс открыл было рот, но передумал. Вместо этого он выбрал уютное молчание саундтреком к их путешествию обратно в Институт, которое, как ни странно, они проделали в меру бодрым шагом. Обычно Алек был намного быстрее Джейса, предпочитал большую часть пути преодолевать бегом и любил демонстрировать свое превосходство перед Джейсом. Бег был единственным, в чем Алек мог гарантированно надрать Джейсу задницу. Ну да, и еще стрельба из лука…

Когда впереди показался Институт, Джейс остановился и схватил Алека за руку:  
– Эй, ты в порядке?

\- Почему ты решил, что нет?

Джейс поднял бровь в ответ на неожиданно оборонительный тон:  
– Не знаю. Ты не попал в демона с близкого расстояния и на обратном пути обычно сгоняешь с меня семь потов, а в этот раз я даже не взмок.

\- Что? Я что, промахнуться не имею права? Тебе не кажется, что я не могу постоянно быть идеальным сумеречным охотником? И прости, что решил пощадить тебя для разнообразия, - парировал Алек.

Джейс отпустил его и поднял руки вверх.  
– Эй, я вовсе не жалуюсь! Меня вполне устраивает, что после возвращения домой у меня все еще есть силы. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - подмигнул он.

Алек отвернулся, выражая отвращение.  
– Даже думать не хочу, о чем ты. Понятия не имею, чем вы там, натуралы, занимаетесь вместе. И абсолютно не горю желанием узнать, - добавил он, когда Джейс открыл рот. И тот захлопнул его с усмешкой.

Возникшее между ними напряжение исчезло окончательно и бесповоротно. Алек начал подниматься по ступеням Института, и Джейс последовал за ним. Глядя в спину удаляющегося брата, Джейс закусил губу. Что-то определенно было не так, но у него не было ни единого шанса узнать от Алека, что случилось. Для этого нужен был кто-то более умелый. Изабель всегда говорила, что у Джейса такта как у бомбомета.

°ºOº°

Алек поднялся в свою комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Закрыл глаза и съехал вниз, усевшись на пол. Сделал глубокий вдох и начал расшнуровывать берцы.

Алек теперь редко оставался в Институте. В одном из лофтов города его ждал шикарный парень. Но обычно он сначала заходил переодеться. Институт был его работой, но это вовсе не значит, что он должен считать его домом. Он поднялся, испытывая легкое головокружение. Тряхнув головой, прошел к кровати, снял куртку, носки и безрукавку. Скомкав все в шар и кинув его в корзину, услышал, как зазвонил телефон. Он схватил телефон как раз тогда, когда ком грязной одежды угодил в корзину.

_Ну, хоть тут не промахнулся…_

Алек ответил на звонок:  
– Привет, Магнус. Я скоро буду дома.

\- Да, не волнуйся, сладулик. Просто хотел узнать, будешь ли ты ужинать, когда придешь.

\- Не, я поел, когда мы вернулись с задания, - ответил Алек.

\- Да? И как прошло? – поинтересовался Магнус.

Алек фыркнул:  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты разговаривал с Джейсом?

\- Мм… нет? Просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор. А что, что-то случилось??

\- Нет, все прошло отлично. А теперь исчезни, чтобы я мог принять душ, и до встречи, - зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом, Алек подошел к шкафу и схватил полотенце и чистую одежду.

\- Хорошо, милый. Люблю тебя. До встречи.

\- Тоже тебя люблю, - ответил Алек и, сбросив вызов, шагнул в ванную.

°ºOº°

Джейс метал ножи в тренировочном зале, когда зазвонил его телефон. Он приложил телефон к уху:  
– Магнус, чем обязан такому удовольствию? Думаю, Алек сейчас в душе. Если хочешь, могу передать ему, чтобы позвонил тебе, когда выберется оттуда?

На том конце линии послышался вздох.  
– На самом деле я звоню, чтобы поговорить с тобой.

\- О, - Джейс отложил свои ножи, - в чем дело?

\- Что-то произошло на сегодняшнем рейде?

Джейс провел рукой по волосам.  
– Да, типа того. Ничего серьезного, я хочу сказать, просто Алек, кажется, был слегка не в форме или что-то вроде.

\- Продолжай, - подтолкнул его Магнус.

\- Магнус, мне не нравится говорить об Алеке за его спиной. Может быть, я вообще раздуваю из мухи слона, - ответил ему Джейс.

\- Мне так не кажется, - тон у Магнуса был обеспокоенный. – Я спросил у Алека, как прошла миссия, и первым вопросом, что он мне задал, было “Почему ты спрашиваешь? Джейс что-нибудь сказал?” Так что, проявив невероятные чудеса дедукции, я пришел к выводу, что у тебя есть, что мне рассказать. Что бы ты там ни думал, Алек не считает, что это пустяк.

Джейс вздохнул.  
– Он не попал.

\- Куда не попал?

\- Выстрелом из лука не попал. С расстояния в 12 метров.

Магнус запнулся:  
\- Алек не промахивается… А цель была…

Джейс прервал его:  
\- Целью был здоровенный демон Равенер, слишком шокированный внезапной вспышкой света, чтобы двигаться. И я видел, как Алек проверял стрелу и лук – они были в полном порядке. А еще на обратном пути я даже не вспотел. Обычно я с трудом поспеваю за ним, но сегодня я был быстрее.

Магнус молчал какое-то время. Джейс с легкостью представил, как он меряет шагами безумно дорогой ковер в своем лофте.  
– Я поговорю с ним, когда он вернется домой. Уверен, ничего серьезного. Он же может взять выходной?

\- Да, просто… Присмотри за ним, ладно? Не знаю почему, но мне кажется, что что-то не так. Слушай, мне пора. Из и Клэри готовят ужин, а я умираю с голоду.

\- Я думал, вы уже поели?

\- Не, мы ждали, когда вернется Клэри. Она почему-то хотела готовить сама. Ненавижу ее стряпню, но, если она счастлива, я тоже счастлив.

\- Ты отвратителен, - усмехнулся Магнус.

\- Да, как и вы с Алеком. До скорого.

И с этими словами он повесил трубку. Магнус опустил взгляд на телефон в своей руке. Зачем Алеку лгать по поводу ужина? Пожав плечами, он вернулся к более важному занятию – игре с Председателем Мяо.

°ºOº°

Алек сидел на полу душевой, позволяя горячим струям омывать его тело. Он знал, что таким образом бесполезно расходует воду и Институт этого не одобрит, но ему необходимо было немного передохнуть, и, похоже, душ был единственным местом, где он мог себе это позволить. 

Он потерпел поражение в своей собственной игре. Не попал в этого проклятого демона и все это прямо у него на глазах! Алек вытянул руку перед лицом, стараясь держать ее ровно. Предательская конечность тряслась, словно лист на ветру, не удивительно, что он не смог сделать выстрел. Он прислонился головой к стене, уронив руку на пол. Тело будто налито свинцом. С его стороны было крайне безответственно позволять Джейсу вверить свою жизнь в его руки, которые Алек даже держать спокойно не мог. Он не настолько глуп. Джейс был его братом, его парабатай, они должны были сражаться вместе как напарники. Его брату не следует быть связанным с кем-то, на кого он не может положиться.

С этой мыслью он оттолкнулся от кафельной плитки и выключил воду. Схватив полотенце, вышел из душа и прошел в комнату. Вытирая полотенцем волосы, Алек обнаружил, что не один в комнате. Он замер, а затем вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел сидящего на кровати Магнуса.

\- Ммм… какой вид, - усмехнулся Магнус.

Посмотрев вниз, Алек понял, что полотенце было у него на голове, а не на бедрах.  
– Эй, я думал, здесь никого нет!

Через мгновение Магнус уже обнимал Алека за талию. Заглянув в глаза своего смертного любовника, он надулся:  
– Если ты так хочешь, то, конечно, можешь надеть штаны…

Алек сделал шаг назад, высвобождаясь из объятий Магнуса, и обернул полотенце вокруг талии. Магнус вздохнул.  
– По крайней мере, я все еще вижу твой пресс.

\- Ты безнадежен.

\- Ну да, я такой, а разве нет? – Магнус плюхнулся обратно на кровать.

\- И почему ты пришел за мной?

Магнус поднял бровь.  
\- Ты обещал прийти почти полтора часа назад. Я начал беспокоиться, - он пожал плечами.

Алек подошел к комоду, чтобы одеться.  
– Прости, я был в душе.

\- Целый час? Я думал, ты там утонул.

\- Как можно утонуть в душе?

\- Не знаю, может быть, за час ты нашел способ.

Так и не одевшись до конца, Алек сел рядом с Магнусом.  
– Серьезно, любимый, почему ты здесь? Не так-то просто пробраться в Институт, и ты знал, что рано или поздно я все равно приду.

\- Да, однако, заткнись и воспользуйся моим порталом. Можешь винить меня за то, что не хочу, чтобы мой парень самостоятельно тащился через весь город поздней ночью, когда он и так уже успел сегодня нагуляться. – Взмахом руки Магнус создал портал в дверях ванной, затем встал с кровати и протянул руку. – Ну же, любовь моя, пошли спать.

Алек поднял взгляд и схватил предложенную руку. Он позволил протащить себя через портал прямиком в спальню, где он чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома.  
– Послушай, Магнус, теперь, когда мы дома, мы можем просто лечь спать? Пожалуйста? Ты прав, я устал и немного расстроен. Мне просто нужен хороший сон.

Магнус вздохнул.  
– Да, конечно. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, то мы так и поступим. Он подошел к кровати, сел, сбросил итальянские туфли и расстегнул кожаные штаны. Магнус взглянул на Алека, который продолжал стоять там же, где вышел из портала. Руки плотно скрещены на груди, глаза закрыты. – Алек?

Алек открыл глаза и встряхнулся. Он подошел к кровати и упал на то, что он считал своей половиной. Издав тихий звук удовлетворения, он натянул на себя покрывало и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Магнуса.  
– Магнус, правда, мне просто нужен хороший сон. Я в порядке, клянусь.

Лицо у Магнуса слегка дернулось, но он разделся до трусов, забрался в постель и притянул к себе своего любовника.  
– Ладно, если ты клянешься, что в порядке, значит в порядке. – Не то чтобы Магнус ему верил, но он также знал, что Алек сегодня поднялся ни свет, ни заря и действительно нуждался в отдыхе. Он разберется с этим завтра.

Как только Алек свернулся у него на груди, Магнус взмахнул рукой, гася свет.


	2. Chapter 2

Алек бежит. Его ступни выбивают четкий ритм. Успокаивающий, предсказуемый.

Утренние пробежки – нечто настолько для него личное, что никто больше не предлагает присоединиться. Это время, чтобы подумать и проветрить голову. И еще тренировка. То, что он способен пробежать больше любого другого сумеречного охотника в Нью-Йоркском Институте, означает, что он всегда в зоне доступа. Он не должен рассчитывать на то, что у него будет возможность доверить это кому-то другому.

Постепенно от ударов по тротуару в голенях начинает пульсировать боль. Он не обращает внимания. Травмы голени иногда случаются, но они не могут служить оправданием тому, что демон ускользнул. Просто нужно научиться преодолевать боль, контролировать свои реакции и чувства.

Он ускоряется.

Раннее утро, солнце едва выглянуло из-за горизонта, людей на улицах еще мало. Раньше Алек использовал маскировочные чары, но стало слишком сложно избегать столкновений с другими людьми, так что теперь он встает с петухами и надевает обычный спортивный костюм. Говорят, Нью-Йорк никогда не спит, и это действительно так, но существуют промежутки времени, когда город все же окутывает зыбкая дымка сна.

Алек заходит в круглосуточный магазин и покупает энергетический напиток. Магнус постоянно распекает его из-за пристрастия к Рэдбуллу, убеждая, что рано или поздно оно доведет его до сердечного приступа, но Алек просто не в состоянии глотать кофе, когда температура на термометре выше тридцати градусов. Кофе – напиток для морозного утра и сонного взгляда, Рэдбулл подходит для любой погоды.

Взглянув на часы, Алек понимает, что пора возвращаться домой.

Двадцать минут спустя, обливаясь потом с ног до головы, он подходит к зданию в Верхнем Ист Сайде, где живет Магнус. Когда у Магнуса появились серьезные намерения на совместную жизнь с Алеком, он приобрел квартиру с реальным адресом на карте. Достаточно близко к Институту, чтобы можно было без проблем перемещаться между двумя зданиями простому смертному, вроде Алека, но достаточно далеко, чтобы при этом казалось, будто она находится на другом конце света.

Отперев дверь, он увидел, как самый красивый мужчина на свете суетится на кухне, готовя себе завтрак. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Магнус повернулся, одарив его улыбкой.

\- Эй! Ты вернулся с пробежки!

\- Да ладно, Шерлок, - ответил Алек, - иначе как бы я зашел в дверь?

\- Разве мы не уморительны? – пробормотал Магнус. – Я тут как раз готовлю завтрак, могу ли я соблазнить тебя на порцию бекона?

Алек открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, но в этот момент его желудок издал громкое бурчание. Алек прошел на кухню.  
– Да… В Институте ожидается насыщенный день, так что бекон будет в самый раз.

Магнус отвернулся, чтобы положить ему порцию, но Алек успел заметить поднятую бровь.

_Магнус же не осуждает меня за то, что я согласился? Да это бред. Он сам предложил, приготовил с запасом, он хотел, чтобы я съел этот чертов бекон._

Из внутреннего монолога Алека выдернуло приземлившееся на его тарелку мясо мертвой свиньи. Вместе с яйцом пашот, куском тоста и одинокой веточкой петрушки. Он взглянул на Магнуса.  
– Что? – воскликнул тот. – Это для украшения!

Алек рассмеялся, отчаянно стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как у него засосало под ложечкой, когда Магнус уселся напротив. Он собирался сидеть с ним, пока он ест. Алек взял вилку и опустил взгляд на гору еды, пытаясь игнорировать звуки, с которыми мужчина напротив жизнерадостно пережевывал свой завтрак.

_Ну же, Алек, это просто бекон. Ты сможешь. Тебе необходимо класть пищу в рот, жевать и проглатывать, иначе все закончится так же, как вчера. Промахом по легкой мишени и риском потерять всю команду. Ты пробежал 16 километров этим утром, ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, убивая демонов. Ты в состоянии справиться с беконом._

С этой мыслью он приступил к еде.

°ºOº°

Магнус на самом деле не ожидал, что он согласится. Он думал, Алек скажет, что поел во время пробежки или что перекусит в Институте. Но это не значит, что он не заметил, как с лица его любовника сползли все краски, когда стало очевидно, что Магнус не собирается оставлять его есть в одиночестве.

Определенно что-то происходит.

У него пока было недостаточно доказательств, чтобы с уверенностью сказать что именно, однако, прожив 400 лет, становишься очень сообразительным. Но с подобным опытом также приходит и понимание, что, если у него не будет веских аргументов, Алек просто уйдет от разговора. 

\- Много дел на сегодня? - спросил Магнус, нарушая напряженное молчание.

\- Ничего необычного: тренировка с утра, вечером патрулирование с Джейсом. Домой, скорее всего, вернусь поздно.

Магнус взмахнул рукой:  
– Не переживай, у меня как раз сегодня выходной, так что я проведу его здесь. Один. Не сводя взгляда с входной двери. Ожидая, что ты вернешься домой.

Алек закатил глаза.  
– Ты не один! У тебя есть кот!

\- Разве теперь это не звучит еще жальче? – с иронией возразил Магнус. – Вместе с котом жду дома один, когда появится мой мужчина и развлечет меня.

\- Ты прекрасно способен развлечь себя сам, Магнус, - возразил ему Алек.

\- Может быть, я так и _сделаю_!

Алек старательно изображал ужас, когда запищал его телефон. Он проверил его и нахмурился.  
– Это Джейс. Похоже, маленький мистер Ворчун рано встал и сразу же желает взяться за дело. – Алек встал из-за стола, не закончив завтрак, подошел к Магнусу сзади и, обняв его за шею, поцеловал в лоб.

\- Люблю тебя, но мне пора на работу.

Магнус скорчил одну из своих фирменных обиженных рожиц и, наклонив голову назад, пошлепал надутыми губами. В ответ Алек, взяв лицо Магнуса в ладони, прижался к его губам своими.

\- Целоваться так совсем не сексуально. Спайдермену еще предстоит за это ответить, - произнес Магнус.

Алек рассмеялся.  
– Люблю тебя, не веселись слишком много без меня!

\- Тоже тебя люблю, будь осторожен в патруле! – Крикнул Магнус вслед уходящему Алеку. Когда за самой его любимой задницей на свете закрылась дверь, Магнус глубоко вздохнул.

Он переместил магией в посудомойку грязную посуду и взял в руки телефон.

\- Иззи, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

°ºOº°

Стоило Изабель Лайтвуд выйти из душа, как зазвонил ее телефон.

Ответив на звонок, она была нисколечко не удивлена, услышав на том конце линии голос Магнуса. После разговора с Джейсом о вчерашнем происшествии, она ждала, что маг позвонит ей обсудить ситуацию.

Как это ни странно, Изабель с Магнусом были очень близки. Конечно же, он встречался с ее братом, но больше из-за их общего пристрастия к модным вещам. Она была рада видеть, что некоторые из них постепенно появляются в гардеробе неизменно прагматичного Алека.

\- Магнус, в чем дело?

\- Джейс говорил с тобой вчера вечером? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

\- Да, он рассказал о том, как Алек не попал в легкую мишень и что Джейсу показалось, будто он плохо себя чувствует. Если даже Джейс уловил чьи-то душевные терзания, значит дело совсем плохо.

Магнус рассмеялся.  
– Как это ни печально, но я пришел к тому же выводу, - он сделал паузу. – Я только хотел у тебя кое-что спросить. Ты случайно не знаешь, есть ли у Алека планы на ужин?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох, так что Изабель помедлила с ответом.  
– Никаких, насколько мне известно. Разве обычно он не ужинает дома с тобой?..

\- Нет. Последние несколько месяцев он говорит мне, что ест с вами в Институте. Что-то о желании ужинать в кругу семьи.

Изабель присела на край кровати. И серьезно задумалась.  
– Если его не было здесь и не было с тобой… Где же он был?

\- Я не знаю… - с грустью ответил Магнус.

°ºOº°

Алек сражался с Джейсом, когда вошла Изабель. Он взглянул на нее и улыбнулся, заработав этим удар в лицо. Из-за чего споткнулся об угол страховочного мата и свалился на пол. Как только шок от падения прошел, он открыл глаза и увидел, как Джейс согнулся пополам от смеха.

\- Видел бы ты свое лицо!

Вместо ответа Алек сделал резкий выпад и повалил Джейса на землю. То, что начиналось как небольшой поединок, внезапно переросло в серьезную борьбу.

\- Мальчики, мальчики, мальчики… - начала отчитывать их Иззи. – Разве вы не знаете, что это никогда не заканчивается хорошо? - Она взяла свой кнут и с его помощью лишила Джейса равновесия, заставив растянуться на спине, а когда Алек попытался воспользоваться этим, чтобы одержать верх, пинком отправила его обратно на пол.

\- Если вы двое закончили, то у нас есть работа, так что лучше топайте переодеваться в форму для миссий.

Джейс поднял бровь:  
– И куда мы направляемся?

\- В Зоопарке Центрального парка замечена демоническая активность. Без понятия, кто они и сколько их, но их запах отпугивает животных.

\- Похоже, животные гораздо умнее примитивных! – рявкнул Алек.

\- Ясен хрен, - добавил Джейс.

\- Ну же, меньше слов, больше дела, - гаркнула Изабель, в спешке выводя парней из тренажерного зала.

Едва Алек вышел за дверь и скрылся в коридоре, Изабель схватила Джейса и втолкнула в боковую комнату.

\- Что ты делаешь, - с раздражением прошептал Джейс.

\- Послушай, ты был прав. С Алеком что-то не так. Утром мне звонил Магнус. Оказывается, каждый вечер, когда Алек рвался домой на ужин с Магнусом, Магнус думал, что у него “семейный ужин” с нами.

Джейс уставился на свою приемную сестру. – Что?

Изабель закатила глаза.  
– Он лгал нам о том, где проводит по три часа каждый вечер. Последние несколько месяцев.

Джейс продолжал смотреть на Изабель. Джейс был лучшим бойцом, что ей доводилось встречать, но просто невероятно, каким он был при этом идиотом. Она даже представить себе не могла, как Клэри его терпит.

\- Если его не было с нами, - медленно начал Джейс, - и не было с Магнусом, тогда где же он был?

Изабель чуть не заорала в голос:  
– Если бы я знала это, зачем бы мне затаскивать тебя в подсобку, чтобы поговорить?!

\- Думаешь, он изменяет Магнусу? – спросил Джейс.

\- Нет, это вряд ли. Ты его видел? Можешь себе представить, чтобы он изменял Магнусу? Да он смотрит на него как на божество.

\- Хорошо, тогда зачем он сбегает? – Джейс все еще выглядел озадаченным.

\- Слушай, я не знаю, но сегодня я иду с вами. Очевидно, что Алек не в лучшей форме. А так же сильно как я люблю его, я люблю и тебя, и не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас был ранен. Ты слишком полагаешься на его способность удерживать тебя от глупых поступков.

Джейс закатил глаза и вышел в коридор.

\- У нас есть 15 минут до выхода, - сообщила ему Изабель, - так что поторопись.


	3. Chapter 3

Магнус провел непривычно спокойное утро, болтаясь по дому, пролистывая Etsy* в поисках какого-нибудь подарка для своего парня и смотря второсортное реалити-шоу.

Он готов был сдохнуть от скуки.

Как примитивным это удается? Целый день безделья – что-то неслыханное за все 400 лет его жизни. Единственным, кто веселился, был Председатель Мяо, довольный тем, что ему было с кем играть. Чем он, собственно, и занимался, охотясь за пальцами Магнуса и грызя край его штанов.

Магнус откинул голову на подлокотник дивана и издал стон.

_Ну же, хоть один клиент. Пожалуйста. ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ. Неужели на этом богом забытом острове нет ничего, что бы требовало моего участия…_

На этой мысли дверь внезапно распахнулась, и через порог ввалился его худший кошмар. 

Джейс и Изабель тащили бессознательного Алека, закинув его руки себе на плечи. Его лицо было бледным, одежда разорвана, а сзади тянулся пугающе огромный кровавый след. 

\- ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ПРОИЗОШЛО? – взревел Магнус. – У ВАС БЫЛА ВСЕГО _ОДНА_ ЗАДАЧА, ОДНА!*

Изабель плакала, так что ответил Джейс:  
\- Мы пошли в Зоопарк, чтобы исследовать демоническую активность. Алек шел сзади, ну, знаешь, чтобы он мог прикрывать нас, стреляя из лука. Из и я что-то услышали и юркнули в проулок между зданиями, чтобы проверить, а Алек остался. Мы услышали его крик…

Изабель всхлипнула:  
– Демонической активностью оказалась стая демонов Равенеров. С десяток, наверное. Мы вернулись к нему так быстро, как только могли, но было уже поздно…

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Вы знаете, сколько раз его укусили? – Осмотрев раны Алека, Магнус мог с уверенность сказать, что демонического яда в его венах просто немереное количество.

Магнус обратился к магии, а Джейс ответил:  
– Нет. Понятия не имею…

Синее свечение окутало тело Алека, приподняв его над землей. Магнус резко встал и побежал на кухню, сохраняя на лице сосредоточенное выражение. Синий свет продолжал соединять его с Алеком, который по-прежнему парил над землей, словно призрак.

Изабель подошла к Магнусу.  
– Чем я могу помочь?

\- Разве вы уже не достаточно сделали? – Изабель отпрянула, словно ее ударили. Магнус вздохнул. – Прости, это было нечестно… Просто посиди рядом с ним и скажи мне, если синее свечение исчезнет. Нужно сохранять его в замороженном состоянии, пока я готовлю зелье.

Изабель тут же оставила Магнуса в покое, решив сесть рядом с Джейсом, который не сводил с брата глаз.

Работая, Магнус не переставал проклинать себя.

Он знал, что что-то должно было случиться сегодня. У него было предчувствие. Если бы он только решился на серьезный разговор со своим парнем этим утром, вместо того, чтобы отпустить его навстречу своей смерти…

_Нет. Это несправедливо. Он не мертв, пока я не скажу, что он мертв._

Зелье было готово, и он вернулся к пугающе безжизненному телу возлюбленного.

\- Вот, - Магнус вручил зелье Изабель, Джейс, казалось, так и застыл, уставившись на колени Алека, - вливай его по чуть-чуть ему в рот. Если будешь лить слишком быстро, он захлебнется, слишком медленно – и лекарство не успеет подействовать. Так что, ну, без давления.

Изабель взяла бутылочку и чайную ложку и начала потихоньку поить брата зельем.

Яд демона Равенера причиняет адскую боль. Он буквально сжигает тебя изнутри, так что ее радовало хотя бы то, что кожа Алека оставалась холодной.

Весь следующий час она поила Алека зельем с ложки, а Магнус колдовал. В какой-то момент Джейс упал рядом с телом брата. Магнус даже головы не поднял.  
– Я использую их связь парабатай, чтобы помочь Алеку. Пытаюсь выиграть себе немного времени, чтобы успеть. Должно быть, я заставил Джейса пройти через то, что ожидало меня.

Изабель кивнула, продолжая вливать через ложку магический отвар.  
– Магнус, это последняя.

\- Хорошо. Тогда у нас, возможно, есть шанс…

Еще через 15 минут, длившихся, казалось, целую вечность, Магнус прекратил колдовать и аккуратно опустил Алека на пол.

Как только магия перестала окружать его, Изабель склонилась над старшим братом. На его лицо вернулось немного красок, и большинство ран исчезло, глубокие порезы сменили жуткие синяки.

\- Каков вердикт? – прошептала она.

Магнус тяжело опустился рядом.  
– Он выживет. Не могу полностью залечить повреждения, но яда больше нет. Нам надо переложить его в кровать.

Изабель взглянула на своего друга. Лицо осунувшееся, белое как полотно. Даже волосы безвольно повисли на лбу.  
– Сначала уложить туда нужно тебя. Хреново выглядишь, Магнус. Ты можешь встать?

Магнус сделал попытку и тут же приземлился на пятую точку. Изабель встала сама и подхватила на руки неожиданно легкого мага.  
– Ты что, птичка? – спросила она. – Ты точно наполовину птица – судя по тому, сколько ты весишь, у тебя кости полые…

Магнус промямлил в ответ:  
\- Это все магические штучки… У меня есть магия, зачем мне телосложение как у гладиатора?…

Изабель положила его на кровать.  
– И, слава богу, что у тебя его нет. Не думаю, что смогла бы перетащить всех вас троих, будь вы похожи на гладиаторов… Алека и Джейса можно трогать?

Магнус открыл один глаз.  
– Джейсу потребуется сон и много еды, но он будет в порядке. Принеси Алека сюда. Осторожно. Я присмотрю за ним, – на этих словах Магнус вырубился.

Изабель вернулась в комнату к парням. Сначала она проверила Джейса, будучи пока не в состоянии смотреть на Алека. Джейс, судя по всему, спал. Дыхание было ровным, сердцебиение устойчивым. Она как следует тряхнула его и смогла привести в чувства достаточно, чтобы скорее дотащить, чем донести до гостевой кровати. Укрыв его одеялом, она вернулась к Алеку.

Лежа на полу, он выглядел таким хрупким. Обычно из-за разницы в росте Алек возвышался над ней на добрых тридцать сантиметров, но, лишь нагнувшись, чтобы поднять его на руки, она вспомнила, каким здоровым был на самом деле ее брат.

Хорошо, что она целыми днями швыряла парней в тренажерном зале. Все считали ее упертой, на деле же Изабель знала, что должна быть в состоянии нести на себе своих братьев, если придется.

Крайне осторожно она прошла в спальню и положила Алека на кровать рядом с его возлюбленным. Накрывая брата одеялом, она что-то заметила на его теле. Под синяками и рунами было кое-что еще. Целый ряд коротких, ровных, выпуклых белых линий. Изабель провела по ним пальцами, мгновенно узнавая, что это. Разве могла она не узнать? У нее тоже такие были…

Укрыв брата и будущего зятя, она вернулась в гостиную с головой, заполненной мыслями.

°ºOº°

Первым проснулся Джейс. Через четыре часа после того, как они вломились к Магнусу в дверь, он выбрался из кровати и начал с грохотом обыскивать кухонные шкафы.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Джейс чуть из кожи вон не выпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он не задумывался о том, что здесь может быть кто-то еще. Он развернулся и увидел Изабель, стоящую напротив него со скрещенными на груди руками. Она была так похожа на свою мать, что его первым порывом было удрать из кухни.

\- Я, эммм, хотел есть… - запинаясь, произнес он.

Изабель опустила руки и оттолкнула его в сторону.  
– Магнус говорил, что ты будешь голоден. Сядь и заткнись, я приготовлю тебе поесть.

\- Что ты имеешь в ви… - Джейс внезапно остановился. – Алек…

\- В последний раз, когда я проверяла, Алек был жив, - Изабель услышала, как Джейс вздохнул с облегчением. – Магнус перекачивал твою энергию в Алека через вашу связь парабатай. Ты отключился где-то 40 минут назад.

\- Черт, - Джейс потер покрытое щетиной лицо. – Не помню ничего с того момента, как перешагнул порог.

\- Все хорошо. Алек жив, ты жив, Магнус жив, я жива. Чего еще можно желать, если изначально один из нас был при смерти?

Изабель поставила перед Джейсом горку тостов и тарелку запеченных бобов.  
– Ешь. Магнус забрал у тебя почти все силы, он сказал, тебе понадобятся сон и еда. С первым ты уже закончил, теперь очередь за вторым.

Едва Джейс засунул в рот первую ложку, дверь снова распахнулась и влетел вихрь рыжих волос.

\- О, - продолжила Изабель, - и еще я позвала Клэри.

Миновав Изабель, Клэри буквально врезалась в Джейса и крепко обняла его, обхватив за затылок.  
– Почему ты не позвал меня, идиот?! С дополнительной парой глаз этого могло бы не случиться…

Изабель решила оставить их наедине. Когда она снова пошла проверить Алека с Магнусом, кто-то схватил ее за руку. Подняв глаза, Изабель увидела взволнованное лицо Саймона. Он затащил ее в ванную и прижал к себе.

\- Эй, а о себе ты подумала? – Саймон убрал ее волосы за уши и приподнял голову за подбородок.

Изабель вздохнула.  
– Не было возможности… Как только я закончила оттирать кровь в прихожей, проснулся Джейс.

\- Ладно, проверим Алека, а затем ты отправишься отдыхать.

\- Я в порядке, правда. Магнус с Джейсом были истощены до предела, поэтому им потребовался сон, а все, что делала я, – это поила Алека магическим бульоном, как дура какая-то… - ее глаза наполнились слезами. – Я знала, что с Алеком что-то происходит, я знала, что он не в том состоянии, чтобы идти на сегодняшнюю миссию. Я пошла с парнями ради их безопасности, и я не справилась. Я, черт побери, не справилась, Сай…

Изабель отвернулась от Саймона и ударила кулаком в дверь. Больно было ужасно, похоже, она содрала костяшки.

\- Послушай, Изабель. Это. Не. Твоя. Вина. Ты сделала все, что могла. И Алек будет в порядке. Но тебе действительно необходимо поспать, любимая, - положив руки на плечи Изабель, Саймон направил ее в главную спальню.

\- Проверь парней, а затем я уложу тебя в кровать. Я займусь уборкой, а Клэри позаботится о Джейсе. Кризис миновал, можешь немного расслабиться.

Изабель вздохнула, Саймон был прав. Ее руки были словно налиты свинцом, а сама она явно была не в себе. Она зашла в хозяйскую спальню и увидела, что Магнус сидит в изголовье постели. Он по-прежнему плохо выглядел, но его волосы снова топорщились, так что он уже, должно быть, немного восстановился.

\- Как он? – спросила Изабель. Она подошла к брату и присела возле него на корточки. Он все еще казался таким маленьким.

 _"Наверное, потому что чуть не умер,"_ \- решила она.

\- Думаю, дела у него не так уж и плохи. Он стал беспокойным около часа назад, так что я погрузил его в магический сон. Проснись он сейчас, он бы испытывал ужасную боль.

Изабель кивнула.  
– Яд демона Равенера жжет просто адски, да и эти синяки, я уверена, жутко болезненные… Магнус?

Магнус взглянул на подругу:  
– Ммм?

Изабель закусила нижнюю губу.  
– Мне так жаль. Я обещала присмотреть за ним и не справилась.

Магнус нахмурился.  
– Я вовсе не виню тебя, Из. Скорее уж я виню себя. Мне не следовало отпускать его сегодня. У меня было ужасное предчувствие, что случится что-то по-настоящему плохое.

Изабель кивнула.  
– И у меня. Меня даже не должно было быть с ними сегодня, но казалось неправильным посылать их вдвоем. И еще я кое-что заметила, когда принесла Алека сюда.

Изабель аккуратно стянула покрывало с покрытого синяками тела.  
– Ты видел их раньше? – спросила она, осторожно проведя пальцами по шрамам на бедрах Алека.

Магнус приблизился.  
– Нет. Не видел. Черт. Как я мог не заметить?!

Изабель укрыла брата обратно.  
– Может, потому что он не хотел, чтобы ты заметил. Дай угадаю, он теперь спит в пижаме, потому что “замерз”? И секса у вас не было… сколько там… три месяца?

Магнус провел рукой по волосам и похлопал по постели рядом с собой. Изабель села, и он ответил:  
\- Да. Примерно столько... Я не обращал внимания на пижаму, потому что это был атласный комплект, который я ему купил. Я думал, ему просто нравится ткань. Но да, мы уже целую вечность не занимались сексом. Поцелуи, объятия, но вот сам секс… Я ничего не говорил, потому что не хотел на него давить. Мне 400 лет, у меня терпения хоть отбавляй, так что я решил просто подождать. Мне никогда не приходило в голову сопоставить факты…

Изабель потерла глаза.  
– Эти шрамы были залечены, они свежие… Им от силы пара дней. Вполне возможно, что он делал порезы где-то еще.

Сверкнув глазами, Магнус уставился на девушку перед собой. Сейчас было неподходящее время, но он сделал в памяти зарубку поговорить с ней об этом позже.

\- Ты знаешь, где он пропадал во время своих таинственных “ужинов”? – спросил Магнус.

Изабель вздохнула.  
– Без понятия. Джейс сразу предположил, что он тебе изменяет, но это невозможно. Он слишком сильно тебя любит. И я подумала, может быть, наркотики? Это бы подошло. Исчезновения, странная раздражительность из-за промахов на задании…

Магнус взглянул на Алека.  
– Не думаю, что это наркотики. Я бы заметил. Ну, мне так кажется… Однажды, когда он не вернулся вечером домой, я попытался его выследить, но он передвигался слишком быстро, чтобы можно было точно засечь его местоположение. И я подумал, что если он бегает?

Изабель оперлась руками за спиной.  
– Да, это больше на него похоже. По сравнению с наркотиками… Просто из любопытства, он хоть иногда ест дома?

Магнус нахмурился.  
– Нет, не часто. Он всегда говорит, что поел в Институте. Я сел сегодня с ним завтракать, так он весь побледнел. Похоже, он был в панике.

\- Хочешь сказать, что у Алека расстройство пищевого поведения* или что-то вроде того?

\- Я хочу сказать, что он лжет нам о том, где проводит время приема пищи, постоянно бегает и ударился в панику, когда я этим утром попытался накормить его беконом и яйцами. Если это называется расстройством пищевого поведения…

Изабель пробежала глазами по телу Алека.  
– Он действительно кажется меньше… Я так редко вижу его без боевой экипировки… Так что мы будем делать?

Магнус наклонился к Алеку, чтобы коснуться губами его лба.  
– Понятия не имею… Но, Из, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. Саймон прав.

\- Ты же все слышал, да?

\- Ты не особо-то и шептала…

Будто по команде, в дверях появился Саймон.  
– Привет, Магнус. Как ты?

\- Ну, мой парень при смерти, вся гостиная залита кровью, и я чувствую себя так, словно меня переехал грузовик. А в остальном все прекрасно, - улыбнулся Магнус. – Не мог бы ты уложить эту идиотку спать? Она не понимает, когда пора сдаваться.

Саймон прошел в комнату и взял Изабель за руки.  
– Да, таков был мой план. Давай, милая, пора баиньки, - он поднял ее с кровати и потащил из комнаты. 

Она остановилась в дверях и, повернувшись, открыла было рот. 

Магнус ее прервал:  
\- Обещаю, что позову тебя, когда он проснется.

Изабель улыбнулась, кивнула и позволила увести себя спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Etsy.com – сайт электронной коммерции, который фокусируется на изделиях ручной работы, винтажных вещах и материалах, уникальных товарах ограниченного выпуска.
> 
> * «У тебя была одна задача!» (You had one job!) — выражение, описывающее фейлы низкоквалифицированных (как правило) рабочих. Мол, и такую ерунду не мог нормально сделать… Фраза, предположительно, родом из фильма «11 друзей Оушена» — в сцене ограбления персонаж по имени Башер Тарр произносит ее, когда ругается на подельников в момент срабатывания сигнализации.
> 
> * Расстройство пищевого поведения – психическое расстройство, связанное с нарушениями в приеме пищи. Сюда относятся анорексия, булимия, психогенное переедание и пр.


	4. Chapter 4

К тому моменту, как Алек начал приходить в себя, его синяки уже приобрели голубовато-зеленый оттенок и все чувствовали себя постаревшими лет на сто. Едва Алек пошевелился в кровати, Магнус поднял голову и пихнул Иззи локтем.

\- Кажется, он просыпается…

Иззи выгнула бровь:  
– Как, черт возьми, ты об этом узнал, сидя в гостиной?

\- Я мистическое создание, а маги никогда не раскрывают своих секретов…

На самом деле Магнус установил сложный комплекс заклинаний, которые должны были предупреждать его о малейшем движении внутри спальни. К тому времени, как они появились в дверях, Алек пытался (безуспешно) принять сидячее положение.

Бросившись ему на помощь, Магнус оттолкнул Изабель с дороги. Она не стала возмущаться, вместо этого отправилась сообщить остальным, что теперь Алек официально “Не Мертв”.

Магнус взмахнул рукой, и Алек неожиданно оказался сидящим в окружении целой горы удобных подушек.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, любимый?

\- Честно? Дерьмово… Что случилось, почему ты выглядишь более обеспокоенным, чем обычно?

Магнус позволил улыбке проступить сквозь беспокойство.  
– Ну, тебя притащили сюда практически мертвым, и ты пролежал без сознания четыре дня.

Алек почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть. Он в шоке уставился на своего прекрасного мага.  
– Четыре дня? Какого черта?

Он попытался напрячь мозг, но это больше было похоже на блуждание в густой грязи. Каждый раз, когда он пытался ухватить воспоминание, оно ускользало сквозь пальцы.  
– Последнее, что я помню… Я был в Институте с Джейсом и Из, мы собирались пойти… Черт. Почему я не могу вспомнить?!

Алек уронил голову на руки и тут же пожалел об этом. Движение отозвалось острой болью во всем теле.  
– Что со мной случилось?

Магнус закусил нижнюю губу.  
– Мы надеялись, что ты нам расскажешь. Ты, Джейс и Из пошли в Зоопарк проверить сообщения о демонической активности. Судя по всему, ты отстал от них и был атакован стаей демонов Равенеров.

_Равенеры… Это объясняет жжение в теле._

\- А Джейс и Иззи…

\- Джейс и Иззи в порядке, не считая переживаний из-за того, что ты мог умереть, а я убить их за то, что запачкали кровью мой ковер.

Магнус приподнял голову Алека, которую тот продолжал прятать в ладонях.  
– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, никогда меня так больше не пугай. Ты смертен, я и так знаю, что ты рано или поздно меня покинешь, но я не готов к тому, что это произойдет так скоро. Хорошо?

Алек сделал попытку улыбнуться.  
– Хорошо.

\- Отлично. А теперь, знаю, что это чертовски больно, но тебе надо встать, принять душ и одеться. Джейс и остальные тоже хотят тебя увидеть, и сдается мне, тебе лучше выглядеть чуть более живым, когда они это сделают.

Алек кивнул и вытянул руки. Магнус взял их и помог ему встать, осторожно поддерживая его магией.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я ушел, пока ты в душе? Я бы предпочел остаться, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Алек улыбнулся.  
– Если я действительно чуть не умер, было бы неправильно прогонять тебя, не так ли?

\- Именно.

И Магнус помог ему принять душ.

°ºOº°

\- Ты серьезно? Он пришел в себя?

\- Нет, Джейс, Иззи прикалывается над тобой, - Клэри закатила глаза. – Как ты можешь быть таким тупым?

Из угла дивана послышался смех Саймона. Он сидел там, читая какую-то книгу.

\- Заткнись, умник.

\- Великолепный ответ, Джейс, как тебе удалось до него додуматься?

Изабель топнула ногой, и все взгляды тут же обратились к ней.  
– Хватит, ребята. Серьезно. Алек проснулся. Судя по звукам, он сейчас принимает душ. Когда он оттуда выйдет, не наседайте на него, ладно? Ему все еще очень больно, и вам лучше не знать, какого цвета кожа у него на ребрах…

И словно по заказу, из спальни вышли Магнус и тяжело опирающийся на его плечо Алек. Он по-прежнему ужасно выглядел, но, когда ты жив, у тебя, по крайней мере, есть шанс это исправить.

Джейс встал, подошел к названному брату и, полностью проигнорировав предупреждение, крепко его обнял.  
– Еще раз так сделаешь, и я собственноручно тебя убью, - прошипел он в ухо Алека, лицо которого приобрело странно-зеленоватый оттенок.

\- Джейс, чувак, я тебя люблю, конечно, но не мог бы ты ослабить хватку, а то меня сейчас стошнит прямо на тебя, - с трудом произнес Алек сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Блядь, вот дерьмо. Прости, - Джейс сделал шаг назад, не прекращая пожирать глазами живого Алека. Осмотревшись, Алек заметил, что у всех его друзей на лицах примерно одинаковое выражение – облегчение с толикой беспокойства.

\- Ребята, в чем дело? Вы выглядите так, будто я могу упасть замертво в любую секунду.

Магнус подтолкнул его в сторону кухни.  
– Рановато шутить на эту тему, любимый…

Алек улыбнулся, и Магнус усадил его за стол.  
– Серьезно, ребята, в чем дело?

Все уставились на Магнуса и Изабель. Из пожала плечами.  
– Ничего, о чем тебе стоит волноваться прямо сейчас. Просто дай нам привыкнуть к тому, что ты пришел в себя.

Магнус поставил перед Алеком тарелку супа.  
– Тебе нужно это съесть. Ты был без сознания четыре дня и, если не подкрепишься чем-нибудь легким, сам же пожалеешь об этом позже.

Алек посмотрел на суп.  
– Что это?..

\- Куриный бульон с лапшой по моему собственному магическому рецепту, - подмигнул ему Магнус.

Стоило Алеку подумать о еде, как его охватил такой жуткий голод, что он с трудом мог себя сдерживать, чтобы не обжечь язык. После второй ложки он начал догадываться, что Магнус подразумевал под “собственным магическим рецептом”. Боль в теле начала стихать, движения стали даваться с меньшим трудом. Алек с жадностью уткнулся в тарелку.

\- О Господи, Магнус, суп, должно быть, отменный! Алек уплетает его за обе щеки!

На этих словах Алек замер. Он мог поклясться, что услышал, как Джейс получил короткий тычок под ребра, сопровождаемый резким выдохом и тихими проклятьями. Но, когда он поднял глаза, все улыбались.

Ужас сковал его, едва он понял, что все смотрят, как он застыл над своим супом в приступе паники. Он отложил ложку, больше не в состоянии смотреть на содержимое тарелки.

\- Магнус, кажется, я устал, можешь отвести меня в постель?

Магнус тут же оказался рядом.  
– Конечно.

Когда они вошли в спальню, Магнус усадил Алека в кровать.  
– Не хочешь об этом поговорить?

Притворившись, что занят осмотром своих ран, Алек даже головы не поднял.  
– О чем?

\- О том, что ты запаниковал, как только понял, что был единственным в комнате, кто ел?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Ну, хорошо. Тогда ты можешь доесть свой суп здесь, - внезапно у Магнуса в руках появилась полная тарелка горячего супа. Он знал, что поступает жестоко, но ему нужно было вывести Алека из себя, чтобы они, наконец, смогли разобраться, в чем дело.

\- Я не голоден, - Алек скользнул ногами под одеяло.

\- Правда? – не поверил ему Магнус. – Ты не ел четыре дня, потратил все резервы своего организма на то, чтобы выжить, и заявляешь, что не голоден?

\- Правда! Ничего не могу с этим поделать! – Алек чувствовал себя капризным ребенком, закатывающим истерику, но просто не мог сдержаться.

\- Знаешь, Алек, я слышу, как бурчит у тебя в животе.

\- О, отвали.

Магнус остановился. Тон Алек был совсем не похож на все, что Магнус слышал от него прежде. Он со стуком поставил тарелку на тумбочку.

\- Знаешь что? Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Не хочешь есть суп? Без проблем. Хочешь месяцами обманывать меня и свою семью? Пожалуйста. Хочешь, чтобы я отвалил? Я так и сделаю, - он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Алек похолодел.  
– В смысле обманывать? – произнес он слабым голосом.

Магнус повернулся обратно к Алеку.  
– Как долго, по-твоему, можно было скрывать свои исчезновения по вечерам? Из и я, наконец, поговорили и все выяснили.

Алек открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но все, что он смог сказать, - это короткое “Ах…”

Он подтянул колени к груди, игнорируя пронзительную боль в животе, и уставился на них пустым взглядом. К щеке прикоснулись холодные пальцы.  
– Мы волновались за тебя…

Не обратив на Магнуса никакого внимания, Алек уткнулся лбом в свои колени.  
– Понятия не имею, что я делаю, - прошептал он. Кровать прогнулась под весом Магнуса, когда он сел сбоку, обнимая Алека и целуя его в висок.

\- Я знаю, любимый, я знаю…

Алек закрыл глаза, больше не в силах сдерживать рвущиеся наружу слезы.

Магнус не мог сказать, как долго они просидели в этой позе, но рано или поздно даже у бессмертного существа затекает шея. Он оставил еще один поцелуй у Алека на виске и развернулся к нему лицом.

\- Пожалуйста, не злись, но…

Алек поднял голову, безучастно глядя на Магнуса.

\- Мы с Изабель поговорили и решили, что будет лучше, если ты пока отдохнешь от сражений…

Выражение на лице Алека ни капли не изменилось.  
– Почему.

Магнус закусил губу.  
– Нам кажется, что тебе нужно время…

Неожиданно Алек взорвался.  
– Почему?! Потому что я не справляюсь с работой? Потому что я обуза? Потому что, если я не в состоянии всегда быть идеальным, мне больше нельзя доверять?

Магнус, удивленный внезапной вспышкой, подался немного назад и нахмурился.  
– Ну, в основном, потому что ты провел четыре дня без сознания, перед этим едва не отдав богу душу. Ты сейчас стоять сам не в состоянии, не то что драться.

Алек откинулся обратно на подушки.  
– А, ну да…

\- Любимый, дело не в том, что мы тебе не доверяем, просто тебе нужно время залечить раны. Явно происходит что-то еще, с чем нам предстоит разобраться, но, по сути, ты не можешь ходить на миссии, пока восстанавливаешься после ранения.

Алек закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Магнус был прав, каждое движение причиняло сильную боль. Он с трудом мог стоять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бегать. Держать сейчас в руках лук – было сродни подвигу Геракла.  
– Ладно.

Магнус смотрел на Алека со смесью любви, беспокойства и грусти в глазах. Он и понятия не имел, что Алек так страдает. Как он мог каждую ночь спать с ним рядом и не замечать?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Алек пожал плечами. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но не мог заставить себя произнести слова.

Магнус взглянул на сжавшегося в комок парня, встал и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Алек скатился на бок и уставился в стену. Этого не должно было случиться. Он понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Все началось так незаметно. 

Алек начал бегать, чтобы улизнуть из Института подальше от родителей. Не то чтобы он их не любил, но те несколько недель, что они провели в Нью-Йорке, обернулись для него сущим адом. Мариза контролировала каждую секунду его жизни, критикуя каждый его поступок и засыпая бесконечным потоком советов. Она не обошла стороной даже его пробежки. К счастью отнеслась к ним благосклонно. _Бег – это прекрасная идея. Ты не так хорош в бою, как Джейс, тебе следует привести себя в форму. Это даст тебе преимущество…_

Проблемы с питанием появились, стоило Алеку осознать, что чем дольше и усерднее он работает, тем меньше времени ему остается, чтобы поесть. Понемногу бег и ограничения в еде стали необходимы, чтобы считать себя достойным сумеречным охотником. Когда он пропускал приемы пищи, ему казалось, что он чем-то жертвовал, что так он становился самоотверженным. Безупречным, может быть…

Алек понимал, что это нелогично, но не мог перестать стремиться к своему идеалу. Это была не взвешенная величина, всего лишь параметр для измерения. Чем больше он бегал, чем меньше ел – тем меньше становился. А это значило, что он усердно работает, что чем-то жертвует, чтобы стать лучше.

В голове не укладывается, что все закончилось вот так. Что он лежит в постели, отстранен от работы, в гостиной полно беспокоящихся за него людей. Его затопило чувство вины и стыда. Алек исполнял обязанности главы Нью-Йоркского Института. Это к нему люди должны были обращаться со своими проблемами, а не он их им создавать.

В памяти всплыли слова матери. _Алек, ты остаешься за главного. Ты самый старший, и я рассчитываю, что ты будешь присматривать за братом с сестрой, а также должным образом управлять Институтом…_

Алек свернулся клубком, осознавая всю глубину своего провала.


	5. Chapter 5

Магнус прошел в гостиную и сел на диван. Опершись локтями о колени, уронил голову в ладони. Изабель мягко сжала его плечо.   
– И как прошло?..

Магнус вздохнул.   
– Как этого и следовало ожидать, полагаю.

Джейс переместился из угла, где до этого грациозно подпирал стену.   
– Я не понимаю. Алек же не капризная избалованная девица, которая хочет выглядеть как супермодель. Это какая-то бессмыслица.

Клэри подняла на Джейса глаза.   
– Хочешь сказать, что все девушки с расстройством пищевого поведения - всего лишь избалованные капризные детишки? Потому что прозвучало это именно так…

Джейс закатил глаза.   
– Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Просто не верится, что Алек из тех парней, кто бы мог так поступить, - Джейс взглянул на Магнуса. – Это типа одна из ваших гейских штучек?..

Комнату огласил дружный стон. Клэри схватила Джейса за руку.   
– Милый? Заткнись.

Магнус не обратил на него внимания.   
– Я сказал Алеку, что он отстранен от полевой работы, и он воспринял это не очень хорошо. Думаю, ему кажется, что он всех нас подвел…

На этот раз заговорила Изабель:   
\- Просто смешно. Каким образом он мог это сделать? Мне кажется, что, наоборот, это _мы_ его подвели!

\- Ты же знаешь Алека, - ответил ей Джейс, - он помешан на работе. И если это начало ей мешать… Думаете, он поэтому перестал демонстрировать хорошие результаты на охоте?

\- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность, - пробормотала Изабель.

\- Что ж, прости, что я не разбираюсь в подобных вещах так же хорошо, как остальные, - заорал на нее Джейс. – Мне жаль, что я не смог собрать все кусочки головоломки воедино столь же быстро, как это сделали вы с Магнусом, - он подошел к стене и бесцеремонно ее пнул. – Я его _парабатай_! Я должен заботиться о нем, а я даже не могу понять, какого черта с ним происходит!!

Клэри встала и подошла к Джейсу.   
– Ты не виноват. Алек очень хорошо все скрывал, - она опустила руку на его плечо. – Такие вещи протекают тайно.

Джейс повернулся к ней.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?

На вопрос ответил Саймон:   
– Одна из прелестей обучения в старшей школе примитивных – ОСР* на тему анорексии.

Джейс выглядел озадаченным.   
– ОС что?

Саймон вздохнул.   
– Расстройства пищевого поведения - довольно популярная тема для обсуждения в мире примитивных.

\- О…

\- Клэри права, Джейс, - с горечью в голосе произнес Магнус. - Он держал это в секрете от всех нас. И если ты должен был заметить, то уж я - тем более, - он поднял голову и потер руки о бедра. – Что ж, судя по тому, как нефилимы относятся к геям, рискну предположить, что тема душевных болезней у них тоже под запретом.

Изабель поморщилась.   
– Ты угадал. Сумеречные охотники помешаны на силе и долге. Слабость у нас не в почете.

\- Психотерапевт из мира примитивных тоже не подойдет, - предположил Саймон.

\- Очевидно, что неотъемлемой частью курсов психотерапии является необходимость быть откровенным со своим лечащим врачом. Довольно сложная задача, когда тебе приходится скрывать большую часть своей жизни, - пояснила Клэри. 

\- И мы не можем сообщить об этом Клэйву, - продолжил Джейс, - нельзя давать им повод думать, что Алек ненадежен.

\- Может быть, у Нижнего мира есть какие-нибудь варианты? – Изабель посмотрела на Саймона, затем перевела взгляд на Магнуса.

\- Насколько мне известно, вампиры предпочитают потакать своим слабостям, а не бороться с ними. Так что не думаю, что им под силу разобраться, что здесь нужно делать, - ответил Саймон. – Магнус, ты знаешь что-нибудь?..

Магнус потер виски.   
– Нет, во всяком случае, мне ничего не известно. Но я могу поспрашивать. А пока почему бы нам просто не поговорить с ним?

\- Отлично, - воскликнул Саймон, - я сделаю плакат* с надписью “Интервенция”.*

Магнус выдавил кривую улыбку.   
– Пожалуй, обойдемся без плаката…

 

°ºOº°

Алек продолжал лежать в постели в той же самой позе, когда Магнус постучал в дверь спальни. Не дожидаясь ответа, он зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Затем забрался на кровать к своему возлюбленному и поцеловал его в макушку.

\- Эй, - начал он тихо, - ты читал какие-нибудь хорошие книги в последнее время?*

Алек испуганно повернулся к Магнусу.   
– Что?

Магнус улыбнулся.   
– Я говорю, книги хорошие какие-нибудь читал?

\- Что? Нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь меня про книги?

\- Не знаю, просто пытаюсь вести беседу. Или хочешь поговорить о том, почему ты лежишь, свернувшись клубочком, и не подаешь признаков жизни?

Алек закрыл глаза и вздохнул.   
– А отказаться у меня есть возможность?

Магнус расплылся в широкой улыбке.   
– Нет! Так в чем дело? – он сделал паузу, и улыбка исчезла. – Ты же понимаешь, что мы просто хотим облегчить тебе жизнь, правда?

\- Да… Я понимаю… - Алек сделал попытку посмотреть Магнусу в глаза и обнаружил, что не способен заставить себя это сделать. Так что он с небывалым вниманием уставился на его левое ухо.

Ухо терпеливо ожидало ответа.

\- Не знаю, как так получилось.

Магнус придвинулся ближе и, прижав Алека к себе, положил подбородок ему на макушку.   
– С чего все началось?..

\- Если честно, я даже точно не знаю. Не то чтобы однажды утром я проснулся и решил все испортить. Я, ну, просто хотел, чтобы мама с папой мной гордились.

\- Погоди, что? – Магнус немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Алеку в лицо. Алек не сводил глаз с коленей Магнуса. – Как все это связано с тем, чтобы заставить их гордиться?

\- Забудь, это глупо, - Алек попытался отодвинуться, но Магнус ухватил его за плечо, удерживая на месте.

\- Нетушки. Я хочу тебе помочь, но ничего не смогу сделать, если не узнаю, что происходит. С чего это вдруг у тебя такие идеи? Ты же знаешь, что из вас троих ты больше всех достоин их доверия.

Алек поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.   
– Да. Я единственный, кому они могут доверить поддержание порядка. Мама ждет, что я буду безупречным. Мне нельзя совершать ошибок. Я не могу бегать на свидания к фэйри или ходить по ночам на несанкционированные миссии.  
Я должен быть ответственным. Я должен отказаться от всего ради заботы о других. Единственное, что я захотел для себя, - это ты, но судя по всему, даже Верховный Маг Бруклина – неподходящая для меня пара.

Алек остановился: брови нахмурены, лицо покраснело. Его гнев угас так же быстро, как вспыхнул. Лицо Магнуса выражало шок и беспокойство.

\- Алек, я по-прежнему не понимаю, как все это связано с едой…

Алек сделал глубокий вдох.   
– Не знаю толком, как все так получилось, просто в какой-то момент я осознал, что чем больше миссий и чем больше тренировок – тем меньше у меня остается времени на еду. Постепенно она стала еще одной вещью, от которой я должен был отказаться.  
Каждый раз, когда я пропускал обед, мне казалось, что я доказываю этим свою самоотверженность… Что, жертвуя чем-то ради работы, я становлюсь, ну, не знаю, лучше что ли… Прости. Это какая-то бессмыслица. Так глупо!

Магнус закусил губу.   
– Нет, похоже, я понял. На самом деле я не очень понимаю, но, кажется, догадываюсь, что ты хочешь сказать… вроде того, как Джейс любит красоваться ранениями, полученными во время миссий. Словно он лучше остальных, потому что по-настоящему рискует своей жизнью?

У Алека на лице отразилось облегчение.  
– Да, - произнес он тихо, - как раз это я и имел в виду…

Магнус снова прижал Алека к своей груди.   
– Отлично, с этим уже можно работать. Ты же знаешь, что твоя ценность не зависит от того, как хорошо ты контролируешь, что попадает тебе в рот, да?

Алек потер глаза основаниями ладоней.  
– Я знаю. Но не могу заставить себя в это поверить… Я так устал, Магнус…

Магнус крепче обнял Алека, зажав его руки между их телами.   
– Оу, любимый. Ушибленные ребра. Помнишь?

Магнус тут же отпустил его.   
– Черт, прости.

Магнус поднял Алека в сидячее положение, стараясь при этом игнорировать тихий стон, сорвавшийся с его губ.   
– Не хотелось бы себя так вести, но тебе действительно нужно съесть этот суп. Он содержит необходимые тебе питательные элементы, а еще обезболивающее зелье. Это поможет тебе уснуть, и это поможет тебе выздороветь.

Неожиданно в руках Магнуса появилась тарелка подогретого супа. Он поставил ее на тумбочку.   
– Поешь. И ложись спать. Мы продолжим разговор завтра.

К большому облегчению Алека, Магнус оставил его есть в одиночестве. Суп действительно облегчил боль, согревая и успокаивая. Понемногу все тревоги этого дня начали уходить на второй план, и подушка все сильнее и сильнее манила к себе.

В конце концов, Алек сдался и лег. Закрыв глаза, он погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

°ºOº°

Магнус стоял за дверью спальни, наблюдая за тем, как Алек осторожно проглотил несколько ложек супа. Убедившись, что Алек уснул, он закрыл небольшой смотровой портал и прислонил голову к двери.

Магнус закрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул, затем развернулся, направляясь обратно в гостиную. Он, наконец, понял, что происходит, но потребуется еще очень много времени, прежде чем Алек снова сможет встать на ноги. Впрочем, Магнус умел ждать как никто другой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PSA (Public Service Announcements) – термин для обозначения социальной рекламы в Америке и Европе. В русском языке для такой рекламы нет аббревиатуры, что, в свою очередь, лишает смысла следующую реплику Джейса. Так что пришлось выкручиваться: ОСР – Объявления Социальной Рекламы.
> 
> *Судя по всему, отсылка к 4й серии 4го сезона сериала “Как я встретил вашу маму”.
> 
> *Интервенция – агрессивное вмешательство одного или нескольких государств во внутренние дела какой-либо страны.
> 
> *Have you read any good books lately? – популярный афоризм Ричарда Мёрдока из комедийного радио сериала “Much-Binding-in-the-Marsh”. Фраза часто использовалась, чтобы начать разговор. Но Ричард, придав ей комический оттенок, стал применять ее как способ неожиданно сменить тему разговора, особенно когда не мог придумать ответы на вопросы своего со-ведущего Дэвида Хорна.


	6. Chapter 6

Клэри сидела на диване между Джейсом и Изабель, пока все они ожидали возвращения Магнуса. Она ему действительно сочувствовала. Смотреть, как твой любимый страдает, и не иметь ни малейшего представления, как ему помочь, – одно из самых тяжелых испытаний. Она закрыла глаза и надавила основаниями ладоней на глазницы.

Саймон разместился на кофейном столике напротив Изабель, держа ее за руку и вырисовывая большим пальцем круги на тыльной стороне ее ладони. Изабель с Джейсом коротали время, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не вмешались раньше, и оба подпрыгнули, когда Магнус зашел в гостиную.

\- Он спит, - сообщил Магнус, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

\- Что? Ты на него заклинание наложил что ли? – спросил Джейс, не оборачиваясь.

Магнус закатил глаза.  
– Нет. Просто добавил немного Валиума* в его суп. Не следует везде использовать магию, тем более, если у примитивных есть более безопасная альтернатива.

\- О.

В воздухе повисло тягостное молчание.

В конечном счете Саймон произнес:  
\- Так что с ним? Он поправится?..

Магнус тяжело вздохнул и прислонился к незажженному камину.  
– Так уж вышло, что наш Алек каким-то образом решил, что жертвование – важная составляющая жизни сумеречного охотника и что чем больше ты жертвуешь, тем лучше из тебя охотник. Что касается того, поправится ли он… Его ранения заживут, но если мы не сделаем что-нибудь с его отношением к себе… 

Джейс взглянул на Магнуса.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Хочешь сказать, что он решил, будто отказ от еды поможет ему стать хорошим охотником? Потому что он явно не…

Магнус потер нетипично колючий подбородок. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы ответить.  
– Все не так просто, вовсе нет. Умом Алек понимает, что причиняет себе вред, но не может избавиться от ощущения, что чем больше времени он проводит на тренировках или охоте, тем лучше становится.

\- Ладно, в этом действительно есть смысл. Чем больше времени ты тратишь на что-то, тем лучше тебе это удается. Я просто не могу понять, как это относится к отказу от приема пищи, - от напряженной мыслительной деятельности лоб Джейса покрылся морщинами, и впервые он не был единственным, кто смотрел на Магнуса в замешательстве.

\- Чем больше времени он тратит на тренировки и охоту, тем больше вещей, от которых ему приходится отказываться. В первую очередь это то, что приносит ему удовольствие, но также и то, что необходимо ему для выживания. Еда, например. Каким-то образом он пришел к заключению, что отказ от еды – это признак усердной работы на пути к совершенствованию.  
Примерно то же самое, Джейс, что ты чувствуешь, когда получаешь ранение в бою или на тренировке. Да, это отстой, но это также значит, что ты усердно старался и готов был поставить себя под удар, чтобы выполнить задание.

Магнус замолчал и встретился с Джейсом взглядом. Он увидел, как прояснилось лицо охотника, когда тот начал понимать, о чем Магнус говорит, а затем оно слегка вытянулось.  
– Означает ли это, что я сделал все только хуже? Да, я могу окунуться с головой в работу и не особо скрываю, если был ранен или застрял в засаде без еды… Способность преодолевать трудности позволяет мне чувствовать… - он опустил глаза в пол, - чувствовать себя лучше, чувствовать себя сильнее…

Клэри прислонилась к нему и взяла за руку. Она ничего не сказала, и Джейс был этому рад. Он терпеть не мог, когда над ним начинали кудахтать, ее молчаливой поддержки ему было достаточно.

\- Нет, то есть, не думаю, что это стало причиной само по себе, однако у нас нет верного способа узнать, о чем Алек думал на самом деле, - произнес Магнус успокаивающе. – В сущности, мы мало что могли сделать, чтобы это предотвратить.

Саймон нервно поерзал на кофейном столике.  
– Если кто-то и должен был что-то заметить, то это я…

Все глаза уставились на него.

Изабель выгнула бровь.  
– Откуда тебе было знать? – спросила она почти обвиняюще.

Саймон закусил губу, обнажив клыки – признак подступающего голода.  
– Алек пришел ко мне где-то пару месяцев назад, - он взглянул на Клэри. – Как раз перед тем, как мы все отправились в Идрис, так что я успел забыть об этом… Он спросил, как у меня получается скрывать тот факт, что я больше не ем человеческую еду. Я сказал, что приходится много лгать, ну, знаете, говорить маме, что я ем с вами, и т.д. Он спросил, что я делаю, если у меня не получается отвертеться, тогда я рассказал, что иногда сплевываю еду в салфетку или заставляю себя ее проглотить. Если мне приходится есть человеческую пищу… - Саймон поднял глаза и содрогнулся.

\- Тебя выворачивает наизнанку, - закончил за него Магнус.

\- Да…

Магнус запустил руку в неуложенные волосы.  
– Выходит, ты вручил ему инструкцию “О Том Как Скрывать Расстройство Пищевого Поведения”.

Саймон поморщился.  
– Я и подумать не мог, что за этим вопросом скрывался какой-то глубокий смысл. Я решил, что он просто хочет напомнить мне о том, что я не смогу притворяться человеком вечно.

Изабель притянула его к себе, чтобы обнять.  
– Конечно же, ты не знал, о чем он на самом деле спрашивал. Никто из нас не мог этого знать, - она обвела пристальным взглядом всех присутствующих.

Магнус поднял руки вверх.  
– Я вовсе не хотел сказать, будто Саймон сделал это намеренно! Просто это объясняет, как Алеку удавалось так долго хранить все в секрете. Он как следует все продумал.

Саймон отпрянул от Изабель.  
– Милая, я люблю тебя и все такое, но я не могу находиться так близко к тебе, пока не поем. Я слышу, как кровь бежит по твоим венам…

Изабель тут же разомкнула руки, выпуская Саймона из объятий. Магнус протянул ему пакет с кровью. Саймон вопросительно поднял бровь.  
– Я храню у себя немного, на случай если вдруг понадобится, - пояснил Магнус. – Если желаешь, можешь уединиться в свободной комнате.

Саймон застенчиво улыбнулся и, попросив прощения, удалился. Пусть он и начал привыкать к тому, кем ныне являлся, ему все еще казалось странным пить кровь в присутствии своих друзей-невампиров. 

\- Так, - неожиданно произнесла Клэри, - что нам теперь делать?

На вопрос ответила Изабель:  
\- Ну, очевидно, что какое-то время Алек будет отстранен от заданий. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не оправится после нападения. Верно? – Она взглянула на Магнуса.

\- Даже если бы у него не было проблем с питанием, я бы предпочел, чтобы он отдохнул пару недель. Мне едва удалось буквально заново собрать его по кусочкам, не думаю, что его тело сейчас сможет выдержать еще одну атаку.

В комнату снова вошел Саймон, вытирая по дороге рот. Плюхнулся на диван рядом с Изабель и закинул руку ей на плечо. Магнус продолжил:  
\- Нам нужно продумать план действий. Мы должны быть уверены, что у Алека всегда будет возможность поесть. Так что никакой охоты, пока он не признает этот факт, и никаких тренировок во время обеденных перерывов. И еще, Джейс, никаких комментариев по поводу того, сколько Алек ест или что он ест, или раздражения из-за того, когда он это делает.

Джейс посмотрел на него оскорбленно.  
– Что?! Хочешь сказать, что я не способен вести себя деликатно?

В ответ все лишь усмехнулись, а Изабель закатила глаза. Клэри нежно погладила его по плечу.  
– Не обижайся, просто иногда тебе необходимо об этом напоминать… - Джейс скорчил недовольную физиономию, но промолчал.

Магнус продолжил:  
\- И самое главное, - он заглянул в каждое обращенное к нему лицо, - Алек должен чувствовать, что мы всегда и во всем его поддерживаем. Он очень гордый, так что не надо контролировать каждый его шаг или душить заботой. Просто поддерживайте его и подталкивайте в правильном направлении.

Саймон улыбнулся.  
– Мне кажется, нам всем надо соединить ладони в центре и крикнуть “По рукам!” или что-то вроде того.

Магнус и Клэри улыбнулись в ответ, Джейс выглядел озадаченным.  
– Что?

\- Ничего. Юмор примитивных…

Изабель зевнула.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, но я жутко устала. В отличие вас, у меня не было возможности выспаться.

Саймон внимательно осмотрел ее лицо, оно действительно было бледным и осунувшимся, и круги под глазами стали еще заметнее.

\- Можешь занять пустую комнату, - предложил Магнус.

\- Отлично, - произнесла Изабель, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, - потому что если бы ты заставил меня тащиться обратно в Институт, я бы упала на землю и потребовала, чтобы меня туда отнесли, - она взглянула на Саймона. – Ты идешь?

Он тут же вскочил на ноги, радуясь, словно маленький щенок, и они вдвоем исчезли в гостевой комнате.

\- ПОСТЕЛИТЕ ПОЛОТЕНЦЕ! – крикнул Магнус им в спины. Клэри подавила смешок, увидев, как он съехал по стене на пол.

\- Могу ли я чем-нибудь тебе помочь? – закусив губу, она с беспокойством смотрела на Магнуса.

Магнус вздохнул.  
– Я просто волнуюсь, вот и все. Здесь мало чем поможешь, кроме как попытаться все исправить. Вы с Джейсом можете лечь в столовой, я превращу ее в спальню, - он устало взмахнул рукой, и Клэри услышала, как начала двигаться мебель.

\- Спасибо, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим предложением, - она перевела взгляд на Джейса, так и уснувшего у нее на плече. – Похоже, ты здорово вымотал его той ночью…

Магнус издал утвердительный звук.  
– Когда они принесли его сюда, Алек был по-настоящему близок к смерти… Честно говоря, я боялся, что он не очнется.

Клэри снова перевела взгляд на Магнуса. Он казался каким-то сдувшимся. Словно у него больше не было сил поддерживать свой яркий внешний вид. Черные тусклые волосы уныло свисали неаккуратными прядями. На лице не было косметики, а лак на ногтях облупился. В целом, Магнус выглядел уставшим и разбитым.

\- Я знаю, что Алек смертен, и понимаю, что однажды он умрет… - Магнус умолк на полуслове.

\- Но ты не думал, что это может случиться так скоро, - закончила за него Клэри. – Ты полагал, что у тебя в запасе есть еще десятки лет, прежде чем тебе придется с этим столкнуться.

Магнус кивнул, его глаза были наполнены слезами.

Клэри встала с дивана и села на пол рядом с Магнусом. Он прислонился к ней и уронил голову на ее плечо.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - произнесла Клэри тихо. – Мы поможем ему через это пройти.

Магнус лишь кивнул.

Через какое-то время Клэри помогла Магнусу встать на ноги. А он в свою очередь помог ей перенести Джейса на размещенный в столовой надувной матрас.

Тот даже слюни пускать не перестал, пока Магнус левитировал его по квартире.

\- Спасибо, Магнус, - произнесла Клэри, когда Джейс мягко опустился на матрас. – Сама бы я его точно не дотащила. Если бы не ты, Джейс бы так и остался спать на диване.

Магнус улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
– Спокойной ночи, Клэри.

\- И тебе тоже.

На этом Магнус их покинул, закрыв за собой дверь.

Он пересек коридор и зашел в свою комнату, где его встретил тихо посапывающий Алек.

Магнус быстро разделся и залез в кровать к своему возлюбленному. Алек тут же развернулся к Магнусу, перекатившись к нему под бок. Магнус улыбнулся и убрал волосы с его лица, отмечая, каким безмятежным оно казалось во сне.

Поцеловав Алека в лоб, Магнус взмахнул рукой, гася свет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Валуим (Диазепам) – широко используемое успокаивающее и противотревожное лекарственное средство. Обладает седативным, снотворным, противотревожным, противосудорожным, миорелаксирующим (расслабляет мышцы) и амнестическим (частичная потеря памяти) действием. При длительном применении вызывает зависимость.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание!  
> В этой главе присутствуют сцены членовредительства.

Следующая неделя показалась Алеку размытым пятном. Оглядываясь назад спустя несколько лет, он бы описал ее как коллаж в серых тонах. Хаотичный набор разбросанных по полу снимков черно-белых озабоченных лиц.

Он много спал. Спать было нетрудно. Его тело пострадало, ему нужен был отдых, и первую неделю Алек с огромным удовольствием позволял его себе. Но потом он начал изнывать от желания чем-нибудь заняться, сменить обстановку. Его физическое тело выздоровело, и Алек больше не видел причин находиться под наблюдением. Он прекрасно себя чувствовал. Ему вовсе не требовалось, чтобы за ним ежесекундно присматривали. То, что он отстранен от дел, и без того было плохо, то, что с ним нянчились, – наводило настоящий ужас. Если бы ему пришлось провести еще один день под надзором сменяющих друг друга друзей и родственников, он бы начал выть.

К счастью, на восьмой день его заточения Магнуса вызвали по неотложному делу.

\- Мне очень жаль, любимый, но я должен отлучиться. Что-то случилось с одним из молодых магов, которые устроили заварушку в “Адской Кухне”… - Магнус покусывал нижнюю губу. – Все остальные заняты, так что тебе придется какое-то время побыть одному… Я ненадолго. Надеюсь, мне удастся быстро со всем разобраться.

Алек одарил улыбкой мужчину, который, похоже, задался целью убить его своей добротой.  
– Уверен, что смогу пару часов самостоятельно о себе позаботиться. Я не собираюсь самопроизвольно воспламениться, едва ты отведешь от меня взгляд.

Магнус улыбнулся и вздохнул.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав.

\- Конечно, прав, - Алек подтолкнул Магнуса к двери, - а теперь иди спасать бедного пропавшего ребенка.

Снова улыбнувшись, Магнус быстро поцеловал Алека в губы, а затем исчез в вихре из пальто и шарфов.  
Алек проследил за тем, как он пронесся по коридору, и закрыл за ним дверь. Повернулся, окидывая взглядом пустую квартиру. У окна в коридоре дремал Председатель Мяо, сквозь стеклянную, доходящую до пола панель внутрь проникал манящий солнечный свет. Алек подошел к коту и присел на корточки, чтобы почесать его за ушком.

Лениво потянувшись, Председатель перекатился на спину и продолжил спать.

Алек тихонько усмехнулся.  
– Жаль, что я не могу, как ты, Мяо, дрыхнуть целыми днями.

Председатель никак не отреагировал.

Алек встал и, пройдя по коридору, зашел в жилое помещение с открытой планировкой, которое являлось одновременно гостиной, кухней и столовой. Размахивая руками, спустился по ступенькам в расположенную чуть ниже основного уровня зону отдыха, плюхнулся на диван и врубил телевизор.

Лишь начав перещелкивать все триста каналов по второму кругу, Алек осознал, что не может перестать дергаться.

 _Я уже с ума схожу в четырех стенах,_ \- с раздражением подумал он про себя. – _Мне просто нужно ненадолго выбраться из лофта. Немного свежего воздуха – вот, что мне необходимо!_

Мысль еще как следует не оформилась, а он уже искал свой спортивный костюм.

°ºOº°

К тому моменту, как Алек оказался на улице, его нетерпение достигло предела. Он был похож на собаку, рвущуюся с поводка от перевозбуждения. Недолго думая, он направился в Центральный Парк. Пробежки среди растительности напоминали ему о _доме_. Звуки и запахи по-прежнему принадлежали Нью-Йорку, но в окружении травы и деревьев Алек мог представить, что снова вернулся в Идрис.

Алек был так сосредоточен на ритмичных ударах кроссовок о дорожку, что не заметил, как солнце начало клониться к закату, а сам он оказался гораздо дальше от дома, чем планировал. Он потянулся за телефоном и обнаружил, что оставил его дома. Тихо проклиная себя, Алек огляделся кругом, пытаясь определить, где он находится.

В этом заключалась проблема его пробежек. Он так концентрировался на движении вперед, что мало обращал внимания, куда оно его заводит. Судя по всему, в этот раз он забрался в Нижний Манхэттен, недалеко от “Нефритовой Волчицы” – любимого пристанища манхэттенских оборотней. Чтобы добраться до дома, ему потребуется около часа, так что Алек развернулся и побежал обратно. Через полчаса солнце окончательно село, уступая место кромешной темноте. Алек опустил голову и ускорился.

Когда чья-то рука схватила его за плечо, Алек от неожиданности развернулся, инстинктивно пиная незнакомца по колену. Издав тяжелое “уф”, грабитель упал на землю, но Алек не заметил второго нападающего, который ударил его по затылку чем-то тяжелым.

°ºOº°

Очнуться в переулке всегда входило в верхние строки его личного хит-парада “Самых Веселых Вещей, которые могут приключиться с тобой в Нью-Йорке”, однако прийти в себя после того, как тебя избили за пару кроссовок и пять баксов, спрятанных в их подошве, – совершенно новый уровень удовольствия.

Он прикоснулся рукой к затылку, пальцы тут же стали липкими.

_Прекрасно. Ко всему прочему, у меня еще и сотрясение._

Доставая из кармана стило, Алек воздал хвалу Ангелу, что грабители не позарились на странный, похожий на ручку предмет. Но тут Алек понял, что не знает, как ему нарисовать иратце у себя на затылке.

_Готов поспорить, Иззи может это сделать. Любой, кто способен так укладывать свои волосы, должен уметь рисовать руны у себя на затылке…_

Пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли, Алек медленно поднялся с земли. Выбравшись обратно на улицу, он спрятался от любопытных глаз примитивных и, переставляя ноги одну за другой, потихоньку побрел к дому. 

Минут через сорок Алек ввалился в двери лофта, с радостью обнаружив, что смог опередить Магнуса. Теперь, если только ему удастся привести себя в порядок и лечь в постель, ему не придется никому рассказывать о том, что случилось.

Алек прошел в ванную и заглянул в глаза своему отражению. Лицо слегка расплывалось. Алек на пробу закрыл один глаз и ткнул себя в зеркале.

Все по-прежнему было размытым.

Но тут он заметил приличное пятно засохшей крови сзади на футболке. Стянув ее с себя, он швырнул ее за дверь.

 _Грязная футболка. Есть. Кровь на волосах…_ \- Алек сосредоточился, мысли приходили к нему, словно рыба, поднимающаяся на поверхность со дна мутной воды, постепенно принимая четкие очертания. _– Душ!_

Улыбаясь ходу своих дедуктивных рассуждений, Алек избавился от остальной одежды и, включив горячую воду на полную мощность, шагнул в огромную душевую. Сидеть на полу, позволяя горячим струям медленно смывать с себя пыль и грязь из переулка, показалось самым простым решением. С отстраненным любопытством Алек наблюдал, как кровь описывает круг вдоль сливного отверстия, прежде чем исчезнуть в пустоте водопровода.

Алек уронил голову вперед. В ней пульсировало так, словно кто-то без устали колотил молотком по основанию его черепа. Он закрыл глаза, и боль немного утихла. Вода струилась по телу, словно укутывая его в теплое одеяло, и Алек задремал.

°ºOº°

_Было темно._

_И холодно._

_Алек неуверенно шел вперед, вытянув руки перед собой. Он кого-то искал. Если бы он только мог вспомнить кого…_

_Внезапно он запнулся обо что-то тяжелое и мягкое. Опустившись на колени, Алек нашарил в кармане ведьмин огонь. Едва он схватил камень, как тот осветил окружающее пространство своим призрачным белым сиянием. Алек опустил взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть, обо что споткнулся._

_Это было тело._

_Оно лежало лицом вниз, руки и ноги раскинуты под неестественными углами. Он медленно развернул его к себе._

_Тело принадлежало Джейсу._

_Резко вскочив, он поднял ведьмин огонь и огляделся. Он был окружен телами. Из, Клэри, Макс, родители._

_В ужасе Алек посмотрел на свои руки, они были в крови. Он попятился прочь, но, как только развернулся бежать, натолкнулся на еще один труп._

_Магнус._

 

Алек проснулся рывком.

Отголоски кошмара все еще плескались по венам. 

Его подсознание было право.

Он подверг всех опасности. Он не смог их защитить. Его семья ему доверяла, а он не смог их защитить.

Его дыхание участилось. В голове были одни статические помехи, он ничего не слышал, кроме белого шума.

Он не смог защитить Джейса и Из во время миссий. Он не смог спасти Макса. Он должен был быть одним из тех, кто управляет Нью-Йоркским Институтом, но не мог и двух мыслей связать воедино.

Какая-то приглушенная и отдаленная часть его мозга отметила, что у него приступ панической атаки, но этот факт казался столь незначительным по сравнению с грандиозностью его провала.

Алека затягивало в водоворот из чувства вины и страха. Он больше не мог дышать. Впиваясь ногтями в предплечья, он пытался сконцентрироваться на боли, на обжигающих его кожу струях горячей воды. Но все, что он мог чувствовать, - это слепая паника.

Алек смутно осознавал, как выбрался из душа и нашарил под скамейкой лезвие, которым делал порезы. Острая, жалящая боль расходящейся кожи вернула его в реальность. Алек проводил лезвием по коже снова и снова, пока паника не ослабла, а чувство вины не утихло.

Он взглянул на себя. Бегущая вода смешивалась с кровью, из-за чего все выглядело гораздо хуже, чем было на самом деле, а от хлорки жгло свежие порезы.

Алек уронил лезвие на пол и закрыл глаза. Обняв руками колени, он заплакал.

°ºOº°

Магнус вернулся домой после спасения глупого мага и услышал, как в душе бежит вода. Он бросил шарф и пальто на спинку дивана и направился в ванную.

\- Мне ТАК жаль, что пришлось задержаться. Ты не поверишь, что устроил этот ребенок… - Магнус застыл, узрев развернувшуюся в ванной кровавую сцену.

Алек сидел с закрытыми глазами в позе эмбриона на полу душевой. Все кругом было залито кровью.

Магнус выключил воду и, схватив полотенце, упал на колени.

Завернув рыдающего парня в полотенце, он поднял его с помощью магии и отнес в кровать.

\- Какого черта тут произошло? – Магнус был потрясен до глубины души, увидев Алека в таком состоянии. – Меня не было всего четыре часа…

Алек, судя по всему, был абсолютно не способен к связной речи.

Магнус вздохнул и высушил его. Осторожно осмотрев повреждения на его теле, использовал немного магии, чтобы остановить кровотечение. К счастью, порезы оказались неглубокими.

Он одел Алека в боксеры и пижамные штаны. Закончив, легонько поднял его, придавая сидячее положение, после чего заметил на подушке небольшой кровавый след. От прикосновения к затылку Алек издал тихий недовольный звук, а Магнус нащупал большую шишку, что успела вырасти за последний час.

Магнус обернулся и, заглянув в ванную, увидел испачканную в крови футболку и спортивный костюм.

\- Алек. Взгляни на меня. Это важно, - бережно приподняв его подбородок, Магнус встретился с расфокусированным взглядом. – Алек, что случилось.

Алек медленно моргнул. Его губы двигались, но он не издал ни звука.

Магнус закусил губу.  
– Алек, любимый, я собираюсь сделать кое-что, чтобы помочь тебе наладить общение. Я собираюсь прочесть твои мысли, хорошо?

Взгляд Алека, казалось, стал чуть более осмысленным. Он слегка прищурился и едва заметно кивнул.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и очистил разум. Расположив руки по обе стороны от головы Алека, он сосредоточился на постепенном проникновении в его сознание. Там Магнуса встретил густой туман.

Магнус чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
– У тебя сотрясение. Ты в курсе?

Ни одной мысли по этому поводу в голове у Алека не возникло, но что-то вроде подтверждения определенно было.

\- Алек, ты можешь рассказать мне, что сегодня случилось? Постарайся сосредоточиться.

Алек немного нахмурился, и из тумана начали появляться картинки.

_Кроссовки Алека для бега_

_Центральный Парк_

_Закат_

_Боль, затем темнота_

_Босые ступни_  
  
Магнус вздохнул.  
– Алек, ты что, вышел на пробежку и тебя ограбили?

 _Ограбили…_ Слово плавало на поверхности его разума, словно Алек пробовал его на вкус, проверяя, подходит ли оно.

\- Да, они застали меня врасплох.

Магнус резко опустил руки, едва Алек заговорил вслух. Его голос был слаб, но хорошо слышен.

Магнус издал вздох облегчения, а Алек продолжил:  
– Они забрали мою обувь. У меня не было телефона. Не мог позвонить… Не мог нарисовать на себе руну…

Магнус улыбнулся.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я вылечил голову?

Алек еле заметно кивнул и тут же пожалел об этом. Магнус поднес руку к его затылку, и Алека окружило теплое синее свечение. Тепло проникало в каждую клеточку его тела, он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Когда Алек снова открыл глаза, их взгляд был ясный и сфокусированный. Он заглянул в лицо мага, которого безмерно любил.  
– Прости меня. Просто мне необходимо было выбраться из лофта, да и с тех пор, как я был на пробежке, прошла уже целая вечность. Эти парни напали на меня на углу 72-й улицы. Должно быть, ударили по затылку чем-то тяжелым. Ублюдки забрали мою обувь.

Алек сердито нахмурился, и Магнус улыбнулся вопреки себе.

\- Это объясняет, что случилось с головой, однако не проливает свет на все остальное… - он проследил глазами целый ряд красных воспаленных полос на бедре Алека.

\- Ах, это… - Алек замолчал и отвел глаза. – Кажется, я отключился в душе, или что-то вроде, и мне привиделся кошмар, в котором все были мертвы, и это была моя вина, а затем я проснулся, и меня накрыло волной дикой паники.

Магнус нахмурился.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что существуют гораздо менее кровавые методы борьбы с паническими атаками?

Алек закатил глаза.

\- Нет, правда, Алек. Я серьезно. Есть другие способы. Ты не можешь каждый раз ранить себя, чтобы успокоиться или справиться с эмоциональным давлением.

\- Ну, прямо сейчас это все, что у меня есть, - огрызнулся Алек. – Если у тебя есть идеи получше, с удовольствием их выслушаю.

Магнус потер глаза. Он пытался, видит Ангел, он пытался, но это чертовски тяжело – сидеть и слушать, как Алек вопреки обыкновению злится на него каждый раз, когда Магнус с ним в чем-то не соглашается. Он подозревал, что Алек ничего не мог с этим поделать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отдавать себе в этом отчет, но терпение Магнуса уже было на исходе.

Когда Алек снова заговорил, его голос был еле слышен:  
\- Я просто не знаю, как справиться с чувством вины и стыда из-за того, что обманул ожидания людей. Я всех подвел. Джейс и Из полагаются на меня во время миссий, а я даже не могу защитить себя от двух уличных бандитов. И Макс… - голос совсем затих. 

Магнус взял руки Алека в свои и нежно их сжал.  
– Алек. Ты вправе ошибаться. Ты вправе быть слабым. Ты не должен изводить себя каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так. Ты не должен быть идеальным, и мы не ждем этого от тебя. Те парни сегодня на улице застали тебя врасплох. У тебя не было оружия, и ты был к этому не готов. Ты сделал все, что мог. Ты целую неделю не тренировался и был не в форме.  
Что касается Макса… Его потеря невосполнима. Эта боль никогда не пройдет. Но ты не должен винить себя, слышишь? Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты убивал себя из-за этого. Тебе хватит сил двигаться дальше. Ты справишься.

Когда Алек начал всхлипывать, Магнус притянул его в свои объятия.

Зрелище было не из приятных, смотреть на его рыдания было больно. Но Магнус знал как никто другой, что иногда слезы помогают вывести яд.

Так что он продолжал сидеть, положив подбородок Алеку на голову, обнимая его и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.

Казалось, так прошла целая вечность – Алек плакал, а Магнус не двигался и ждал – прежде чем Алек сделал глубокий вдох, постепенно успокаиваясь. Наконец, он медленно отстранился, выпрямляясь и вытирая лицо. Магнус взял его лицо в ладони и провел большим пальцем по скуле.  
– Все будет хорошо, - Магнус смотрел Алеку в глаза с такой искренностью, что Алеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с ним.

Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, он поцеловал Магнуса в ладонь и свесил ноги с кровати.

\- Как насчет посиделок перед телевизором за просмотром “Холостячки”*?

Магнус удивленно рассмеялся.  
– Мне сложно представить себе другое место, где я хотел бы оказаться.

Улыбаясь, он провел Алека в гостиную, плюхнувшись на диван, притянул его к себе под бок и укрыл их обоих одеялом.

Алек высказывал свое мнение с точки зрения гея по поводу кандидатов в женихи, а Магнус, так и не успокоившись до конца, задумчиво покусывал щеку. Еще столько вещей, с которыми Алеку предстоит разобраться, но, по крайней мере, до конца эпизода они все могли подождать.

Улыбнувшись и крепче прижав к себе Алека, Магнус вернул свое внимание экрану телевизора, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, какой разговор их ждет завтра.

______________________________________

*”Холостячка” (The Bachelorette) – американское реалити-шоу, женская версия “Холостяка”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”Холостячка” (The Bachelorette) – американское реалити-шоу, женская версия “Холостяка”.


	8. Chapter 8

Клэри лежала на кровати Джейса. У них все утро были тренировки, и она воспользовалась душем в его комнате и коллекцией его штанов и рубашек. Конечно, это клише, но в том, чтобы носить одежду своего парня, действительно есть что-то особенное.

Клэри довольно вздохнула и зарылась глубже в постель. Не то чтобы институтские кровати были такими уж удобными, но прямо сейчас она готова была отключиться и на холодном бетонном полу. У нее в теле болел каждый мускул. Она приоткрыла один глаз, когда открылась дверь и в комнату вошел Джейс, по дороге снимая мокрую от пота футболку. Клэри приподнялась на локте и беззастенчиво уставилась на открывшийся ее взору великолепный пресс.

Джейс остановился, рот изогнулся в улыбке.   
– Мне никогда это не надоест.

Собственный тихий голос оторвал Клэри от молчаливого любования.   
– Что не надоест? – Она подняла на Джейса заинтересованный взгляд.

\- То, как ты на меня смотришь. Ну, типа, я и так знаю, что идеален, в прямом смысле слова подарок небес, но тебе не обязательно преклоняться перед моей красотой, когда никто не видит.

Клэри закатила глаза и упала обратно на кровать.   
– Упаси меня небеса от твоей неиссякаемой скромности.

Джейс пересек комнату, сгреб Клэри и, сев на кровать сам, усадил ее себе на колени. Клэри сморщила нос.   
– Ты воняешь.

Джейс рассмеялся.   
– Отлично. Тогда пойду в душ.

Клэри обхватила его руку.   
– Ну, я же не говорила, что ты должен уйти, просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, что от тебя пахнет, - она зевнула. – Позволь мне насладиться твоей близостью, когда ты не занимаешься тем, что по какой-то причине называешь “Тренировкой”. Как по мне, так это настоящие пытки.

Джейс закатил глаза.   
– Ты же знаешь, как важны тренировки. Ты должна быть в состоянии себя защитить.

\- Да, да, знаю… Но у меня после них все тело болит просто адски. Жаль, что приходится наверстывать упущенное. Я столько времени потеряла… - Клэри неожиданно замолчала. В глазах потемнело, и перед мысленным взором заклубилась белая дымка. Постепенно уплотняясь, она образовала узор, говорящий о покое и исцелении.

Она распахнула глаза и обнаружила, что Джейс развернул ее, уложив на кровать, и теперь придерживал за плечи, не отрывая от нее пристального взгляда.   
– Клэри. В чем дело.

Клэри оттолкнулась от постели и потянулась за ручкой.

\- Джейс, - она посмотрела на руну, которую только что нарисовала, - нужно позвонить Магнусу.

°ºOº°

Магнус хозяйничал на кухне, когда Алек проснулся. Он медленно потянулся, вытянув руки над головой, и нахмурился, ощутив тянущее покалывание на бедре. Опустив руку на зарубцевавшиеся следы вчерашней паники, провел пальцами по линиям. Алек закусил нижнюю губу, просто не верится, что он позволил Магнусу увидеть себя в таком состоянии. _Всего лишь еще одна неудача в длинной череде неудач,_ \- грустно рассуждал он, - _не могу даже Магнуса защитить от своего собственного безумия…_

Алек поднялся и, прежде чем выйти из спальни, заглянул в ванную, бросив взгляд на свое отражение. Человека, который смотрел на него из зеркала, с трудом можно было узнать. Этот Алек был бледен, лицо осунувшееся, под глазами залегли темные круги. Рельеф мышц выражен не так четко, как ему помнилось. Он же не мог потерять форму всего за пару недель бездействия, верно?

Алек оторвал взгляд от зеркала и огляделся кругом, испытывая неожиданную потребность прикрыться. Заметив в мятой куче на полу один из своих свитеров, он тут же сцапал его, быстро понюхал и, натянув на себя, вышел из спальни.

Когда Алек зашел на кухню, Магнус поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.   
– Привет, солнышко, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Алек пожал плечами.   
– Полагаю, примерно так, как того и следовало ожидать, учитывая, что вчера мне съездили по голове…

Повернувшись, Магнус облокотился о кухонную столешницу.   
– Нам с тобой нужно поговорить, любимый.

Алек сел за стол, притянув колени к груди и подоткнув под себя стопы. Какой-то его части казалось, что, возможно, если ему удастся достаточно сжаться, то он провалится внутрь себя и перестанет существовать. Исчезнет, как какой-нибудь рисованный персонаж из мультфильмов, которые Магнус любит смотреть, когда напьется. Алек обхватил ноги руками и, положив голову на колени, отвернулся от Магнуса.

Магнус обошел стол и, присев возле Алека на корточки, бережно убрал волосы с его лица.   
– Проблемы никуда не денутся, если ты будешь делать вид, что их не существует.

Алек закусил нижнюю губу, чуть улыбнувшись.   
– Не знаю, все же стоит попробовать.

Магнус закатил глаза.   
– Серьезно, милый. Я прожил долгую жизнь и, уверяю тебя, не раз пробовал игнорировать проблемы, ожидая, что они разрешатся сами. Это редко работает.

Алек повернул голову, спрятав лицо в колени. Он понятия не имел, что тут можно было сказать или сделать, не знал даже с чего начать. Алек вздохнул и будто бы сдулся. Все еще пряча лицо, он пробубнил что-то.

Магнус провел пальцами по его волосам.   
– Что ты сказал, любимый?

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - пробормотал Алек. – Я даже не могу выразить свои чувства словами… Это все так тяжело. Словно мой разум полон густого ила, и мне приходится пробираться по нему, чтобы о чем-нибудь подумать или что-либо сделать, - Алек поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть в изумительные золотые глаза. – Я так устал. Все, что мне хочется делать, - это спать и бегать. Раньше охота была хоть какой-то отдушиной, но даже она стала даваться с трудом. Такое чувство, будто я не могу думать достаточно быстро, чтобы успевать реагировать… Я, словно, отстранен от всего, что происходит вокруг меня… - стоило начать говорить, и слова полились рекой.  
\- Если я не могу охотиться, не могу сражаться, то на что еще я тогда годен? Я призван быть защитником, но не могу позаботиться даже о себе. Не могу разобраться со своими собственными проблемами. Слабый сумеречный охотник бесполезен. Я изо всех сил старался быть таким, каким должен быть охотник. Самоотверженным, сильным, надежным. А вышло так, что все это не про меня… - Алек затих, и слезы побежали по его щекам. Он снова попытался спрятать лицо в коленях.

Взяв его лицо в ладони, Магнус вытер слезы большими пальцами.   
– Александр, взгляни на меня. Пожалуйста, пойми, я говорю все это не потому, что хочу тебя успокоить. Я верю в это всеми фибрами своей души, - во взгляде Магнуса была такая непоколебимая сила, что Алек не мог отвести глаза. – Ты, дорогой мой нефилим, какой угодно, только не слабый. Если бы ты был слабым или бесполезным, ты бы уже давно сдался. Каждый день был похож на борьбу, но ты месяцами продолжал молчаливо сражаться. Если бы ты не был самоотверженным, ты бы не заставлял себя идти вперед до тех пор, пока буквально не начал валиться с ног, - Магнус поцеловал Алека в лоб, пытаясь столь простым действием передать молодому охотнику всю глубину своих чувств. Он прижался к его лбу своим и заглянул в его глаза. – И ты далеко, _далеко_ не бесполезный.

В этот момент настойчиво и раздраженно затрезвонил дверной звонок. Магнус бросил недовольный взгляд через плечо, намереваясь его игнорировать, но Алек уперся ладонями ему в грудь.   
– Это может быть важно, – его голос был тих и слаб, словно слова давались ему с большим трудом. 

Прикусив язык, Магнус встал и поспешно пошел открывать дверь. Мимо тут же пронесся вихрь рыжих кудряшек, следом шел смущенный Джейс.

Закрыв дверь, Магнус повернулся к ней спиной и, понизив голос, обратился к Клэри:   
\- Слушайте, я уверен, то, что вы собираетесь мне сказать, _чрезвычайно_ важно, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Алека, который продолжал сидеть, свернувшись клубком, за кухонным столом. – Но прямо сейчас я несколько занят…

Глаза Клэри сияли от радостного волнения.   
– Это как раз касается Алека. Мне явилась новая руна, - Клэри сунула Магнусу клочок бумаги, на котором была нарисована незнакомая Магнусу руна. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Клэри часто посещали видения ранее неизвестных символов, но лишь немногие из них были столь же красивы, как этот. Руна целиком состояла из нежных изгибов и плавных линий, которые напоминали Магнусу распускающийся цветок. Она говорила о спокойствии, умиротворении и возрождении.

\- Что это? – спросил он приглушенным голосом.

\- Я пока не придумала ей название, но думаю, это что-то вроде _иратце_ , только для души… - она взглянула на Магнуса, затем перевела взгляд на Алека. – Не знаю, как она действует, но я нутром чую, что это важно и что я должна была показать ее тебе.

Магнус оторвал взгляд от вихрящихся на бумаге прекрасных очертаний. Ему претила мысль использовать непроверенную руну на Алеке, когда тот настолько уязвим, но Клэри никогда еще не ошибалась.   
– Идите за мной.

Магнус провел Клэри и Джейса на кухню, они остановились чуть позади, когда Магнус подошел и снова присел на корточки перед Алеком. Тот не двигался, но глаза внимательно следили за каждым движением присутствующих в комнате людей. Магнус провел костяшками по его щеке.   
– Клэри явилась новая руна. Она считает, что это может помочь.

Алек опустил взгляд на листок бумаги, который Магнус держал в руках.   
– Красивая.

Магнус улыбнулся.   
– Да.

Алек посмотрел на Клэри и Джейса. Заметив жалость во взгляде Джейса, он почувствовал укол стыда. Его _парабатай_ смотрит на него так, словно Алек - раненое животное, которому он не в силах помочь. Алек закрыл глаза.   
– Как она работает?

Клэри закусила губу.   
– Честно говоря, я не знаю, как именно она действует, могу лишь сказать, что эта руна лечит разум. Что-то вроде _иратце_ для души.

К лицу прикоснулись ласковые пальцы. Открыв глаза вновь, Алек уперся взглядом в красивые кошачьи глаза, которые пристально смотрели в ответ.   
– Я тоже не знаю, как подействует руна, но ничего в ней не говорит о чем-то плохом. Если честно, даже просто глядя на нее, ощущаешь умиротворение. Мое сердце словно чувствует… - Магнус чуть нахмурился в поисках подходящего слова, - …тепло.

Алек раздумывал над ответом. Ему не впервой пробовать на себе новые руны. Не похоже, что ему есть что терять, в данный момент он вообще не был уверен, что способен хоть что-то чувствовать.   
– Хорошо, - пробормотал он, закатывая рукав.

Магнус ухватил его за запястье.   
– Дорогой, мне кажется, этой руне следует быть чуть ближе к твоему сердцу.

Алек посмотрел на Клэри. Она легонько кивнула.  
– Думаю, Магнус прав. Такое _чувство_ , что именно там ей и место, как можно ближе в твоей душе…

Слегка закусив щеку, он стянул с себя толстовку и бросил ее на пол, с отстраненным интересом наблюдая, как Клэри и Джейс заметили шрамы на его бедре. Клэри открыла было рот, но Магнус остановил ее предостерегающим взглядом. Достав стило, она шагнула вперед.   
– Хочешь сам нарисовать ему руну или лучше я?.. – Клэри умолкла, вопросительно глядя на Магнуса.

\- Все в порядке. Кажется, я уловил суть, - Клэри отдала ему стило и шагнула назад. Джейс обнял ее, прижимая к своей груди. Она была рада его присутствию. Видеть Алека таким… Он был похож на пустую оболочку, которую покинула душа. Клэри даже представить себе не могла, что чувствует Джейс. Алек был его напарником, но Джейс не мог помочь ему в сражении с демонами, которые его сейчас терзали.

Магнус поцеловал Алека в лоб и, сверившись с рисунком Клэри в одной руке, сжал стило в другой. Он начал осторожно выводить руну на груди своего возлюбленного, расположив ее так, чтобы центр находился точно над его сердцем. Линии пылали огненно-красным, а затем угасали, становясь черными. Алек равнодушно смотрел на макушку Магнуса, не выдавая никаких признаков дискомфорта по поводу жжения от руны.

Магнус внезапно сел на пятки, любуясь своей работой. Затем поднял взгляд на Алека. Глаза Алека были закрыты, руки свободно лежали на коленях. Затем по телу прошла дрожь, и на щеки вернулось немного румянца. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Моргнул, и по щекам медленно покатились слезы.

Все затаили дыхание.

Потихоньку на губах Алека заиграла робкая улыбка. Слабая, нерешительная, но она все-таки была.

Первым заговорил Джейс:  
– Так что, руна помогла?

Алек задумался над ответом.   
– Думаю, да… Я больше не чувствую себя так… - _Безнадежно? Отстраненно? Во власти отчаяния?_ – Дерьмово, - закончил он, слегка запнувшись.

Джейс издал тихий смешок.   
– Ну, это уже победа, - он взглянул на Клэри. – Милая, я хочу есть, почему бы нам не сходить куда-нибудь подкрепиться?

Клэри выглядела растерянной.   
– Но разве мы не должны… - Джейс прервал ее, тихо прошептав на ухо: - Думаю, у Магнуса все под контролем, давай дадим им возможность побыть наедине.

\- А, ну, да… - Клэри повернулась к парочке у стола. – Мы пойдем тогда…

Магнус даже не обернулся, его взгляд был по-прежнему прикован к Алеку. Он помахал рукой в их направлении, когда Джейс с Клэри потопали на выход.

Едва дверь за ними захлопнулась, Магнус схватил Алека на руки и отнес на диван. Усадил, завернул в одеяло и прижал к груди.   
– Ну а как ты себя чувствуешь на самом деле?

Алек задумался над ответом.   
– Чувствую, что снова могу думать. Все видится немного яснее. А еще почему-то хочется рыдать весь день напролет. Не знаю, хорошо ли это.

Магнус чуть заметно улыбнулся.   
– Может быть, это означает, что тебе, наконец, предстоит разобраться в своих чувствах, вместо того чтобы просто подавлять их и скрывать?

\- Может быть, - последовал ответ, - но только при условии, что ты не двинешься с места до тех пор, пока все те чувства, о которых ты говоришь, не прекратят выдавать меня, вытекая из глаз.

Магнус усмехнулся.   
– Договорились.


	9. Chapter 9

Алек с Магнусом провели весь день, сидя на диване. Руна Клэри определенно _что-то_ изменила. Не то чтобы Алек открыл глаза и все вдруг стало хорошо, скорее, у него появилась возможность выражать свои чувства словами, и, может быть, он выдавал желаемое за действительное, но сдавливающая его грудь тяжесть немного отступила. Что бы ни сделала руна на самом деле, в результате Алек чувствовал себя не таким… _потерянным_.

Пока они вот так сидели, они разговаривали. Не всегда о чем-то важном, но для Алека это, определенно, был самый длинный разговор за много месяцев. Впервые за долгое время добрые слова и заверения Магнуса казались настоящими, а не относящимися к кому-то другому, не имеющему с Алеком ничего общего. Он позволил утешать себя, позволил Магнусу убеждать себя в том, что его любят, что он вовсе не жалок и ничтожен, а взамен Алек рассказывал о том, что держал глубоко в себе из-за чувства стыда и страха. Он говорил, и кусочки складывались воедино. Каждый раз, когда что-то вставало на свои места, Магнус подкреплял это новой порцией ободряющих слов.

Солнце зашло и наступила глубокая ночь, когда руна перестала жечь. Алек чувствовал себя вымотанным. Руна над его сердцем едва ощутимо побаливала большую часть дня, но сейчас стала исчезать. Похоже, Алек исчерпал ее силы. В душу снова начали закрадываться сомнения. Страх, что Магнусом управляет жалость, что Джейс считает его слабаком, что никто не станет ему доверять. Чувство вины за то, что его способность нормально функционировать зависит от какой-то нелепой руны…

Заметив изменения, отразившиеся на лице любимого, Магнус легонько прикоснулся пальцами к его щеке.   
– Что случилось? – Его тон был мягким, заботливым, но что-то в нем действовало Алеку на нервы.

Алек оттолкнул его руку.   
– Ничего. Уже поздно, это был длинный день. Думаю, пора ложиться спать.

Магнус сощурил глаза.   
– Ты ведь знаешь, что у большинства рун ограниченное время действия? В этом нет ничего плохого…

\- О чем ты? – Алек сохранял на лице невозмутимое выражение.

\- О том, что, возможно, время от времени руну придется рисовать заново. И в этом нет ничего страшного.

Алек встал и направился в спальню, ему нужно было принять душ, после душа всегда все казалось лучше. Он с раздражением обнаружил, что Магнус следует за ним по пятам. Алек развернулся к нему лицом.   
– А что если я не хочу полагаться на руну?

Магнус выгнул бровь.   
– Чем это отличается от использования руны, позволяющей видеть в темноте, или руны выносливости, или силы? Хочешь сказать, что не полагаешься на них?

Алек раздраженно выдохнул и закатил глаза.   
– Это _другое_. Они делают меня сильнее. А это то, с чем я должен справиться сам.

\- Александр, не стоит делать жизнь сложнее, чем она есть на самом деле, - Алек отвернулся и, миновав спальню, прошел в ванную, снял толстовку и бросил ее в корзину для грязного белья. Магнус шел за ним. – Ты что, правда, собираешься утверждать, что после наших сегодняшних разговоров тебе не стало _чуточку_ легче?

Алек уперся руками о раковину. Магнус положил руку ему на спину, ощущая, как дрожат мышцы под его пальцами. После долгой паузы Алек произнес:   
\- Да, думаю, да. Просто… - его голос осекся.

Магнус прижался к Алеку, позволяя ему ощутить тепло своего тела.   
– Милый, ты не должен чувствовать вину за то, что нуждаешься в помощи. Это вовсе не слабость, - заглянув в зеркало, Магнус увидел, что руна исчезла, оставив после себя еле заметный серебряный шрам. – Шансы, что тебе придется использовать руну постоянно, очень малы. Скорее всего, ее действие с каждым разом будет длиться все дольше и дольше, а исчезновение протекать все незаметнее и незаметнее. И, может быть, однажды ты и вовсе не почувствуешь, как она исчезнет.

Магнус поцеловал Алека в плечо.   
– Ты не должен постоянно испытывать эту боль. Пожалуйста, позволь мне тебе помочь.

Алек задумался, вязкая топь снова вернулась в его разум, и ему было сложно ухватить разбегающиеся мысли. Руна определенно имела лишь временное действие, она исчезла спустя всего несколько часов. Но Магнус был прав, за эти несколько часов Алек смог откровенно поговорить о своих переживаниях. Смог немного в них разобраться. Подняв голову, он едва заметно кивнул.

Магнус призвал стило Алека и положил руки ему на плечи с ненавязчивой просьбой повернуться. Алек подчинился, облокотившись о скамейку. Подняв стило и улыбнувшись, Магнус начал обводить контуры выцветшего символа.

Закончив, Магнус включил воду и помог Алеку раздеться, затем прикоснулся губами к свежей отметке на груди возлюбленного, увлекая его под горячие струи.

°ºOº°

Магнус оказался прав. С течением месяцев время действия руны после каждого нанесения все увеличивалось и увеличивалось. Алек по-прежнему не был в восторге от необходимости использовать руну, чтобы справляться с трудностями, но вынужден был признать, она ему действительно помогала.

Алек все еще делал попытки уклоняться от приемов пищи, было сложно принять тот факт, что Магнус считал их неподлежащей обсуждению частью дневного распорядка. За следующие несколько недель его друзья ясно дали понять, что необходимость находить время на еду является важной составляющей их работы. Он не знал, как им это удавалось, но даже Саймон и Клэри каждый раз ненавязчиво напоминали ему, что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы давать своему организму топливо. Алек всерьез подозревал, что Магнус организовывал тайные собрания для планирования их действий.

Алек возобновил тренировки, а через некоторое время вернулся к оперативной работе. Каждый вечер он проводил за разговорами с Джейсом, Изабель и Клэри. Алек знал, что это делалось для его блага, они просто хотели убедиться, что он не будет чувствовать себя изолированным, но совместные посиделки по вечерам за обсуждением различных вещей, похоже, приносили пользу всем. Алек заметил, что Изабель перестала воспринимать в штыки комментарии по поводу собственных ошибок, а Джейс больше не дразнил Клэри, когда она что-то делала не так. Они все абсолютно четко уяснили себе, что никто не ждет, что они будут идеальными, так что постепенно и подобное поведение сошло на нет.

Отношения Алека с Магнусом также улучшились. Алек больше не испытывал стыда от необходимости иногда полагаться на своего партнера, и Магнус всегда принимал его с распростертыми объятиями. Это добавило их отношениям новую глубину. Алек чувствовал заботу и поддержку, и Магнус, к своему удивлению, тоже. Он не стеснялся делиться с Алеком своими переживаниями, и они оба привыкли обсуждать друг с другом свои страхи. Магнус осознал, что ему никогда прежде не доводилось делить с кем-нибудь подобный уровень близости, он никогда еще не был с тем, кому доверял безоговорочно все, что у него было. И хорошее, и плохое.

Как-то ночью они лежали в кровати. Голова Магнуса покоилась на груди Алека, Алек обнимал его рукой. Магнус предавался одному из своих излюбленных воспоминаний, водя пальцами по рунам на коже Алека, когда кое-что заметил. Он коснулся точки над сердцем своего любимого.   
– Ты в курсе, что она совсем исчезла?

Алек открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего прекрасного мужчину. Какое-то время он внимательно его разглядывал.  
– Если честно, то нет… Кажется, прошла уже целая вечность с того момента, как я рисовал ее в последний раз… - Алек сплел их пальцы вместе, а Магнус произнес: - Так значит, я все-таки был прав… Я же сказал, что рано или поздно ты перестанешь в ней нуждаться.

Алек усмехнулся.   
– Тебя волнует только _то_ , что ты оказался прав, - он помедлил, - но, да… Ты был прав.

Алек приподнялся на локте, но Магнус толкнул его обратно и забрался на него сверху, одарив ленивой улыбкой. Он выглядел самодовольным.   
– А за то, что я был прав, мне полагается приз?

Алек закатил глаза и фыркнул.   
– Не знаю, возмож…

Магнус заткнул его поцелуем. Алек рассмеялся, Магнус чувствовал ртом его улыбку. Он никогда не устанет от улыбок Алека. Однако сменившее ее выражение на его лице, стоило куснуть его за нижнюю губу, нравится Магнусу еще больше. Оставив в покое его рот, Магнус начал спускаться ниже, прокладывая себе путь поцелуями. Из горла Алека вырвался тихий стон.

Теперь была очередь Магнуса улыбаться.   
– Сделай так еще раз, - попросил он низким голосом.

И услышал в ответ запыхавшееся:   
\- Заставь меня.

Магнус ухмыльнулся во весь рот и взялся за дело.


End file.
